Mute Jack
by write that wrong
Summary: When a certain winter spirit is missing from the Guardian meeting, the other Guardians find Jack severely injured. It immediately becomes apparent that Jack cannot talk. Who did it and how is Jack going to heal from this trauma? Follow the journey as this family tries to put their winter spirit back together and a threat re-emerges. Sorry for the terrible summary.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey, to all those who are reading this, the story is mostly completed, so I may be able to update this fairly often until I catch up to where I stopped. I hope that you like it. Feel free to review, comment, criticize and of course follow.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians**

* * *

><p>It had been nearly six months since the battle on Easter Sunday. The Guardians, both new and old, were settled into their routines. That was when it happened.<p>

It all started with a Guardian missing from their meeting and ended with Jack lying cold and still on a table in the medical room.

North had called the meeting to discuss their new efforts to reach the children of the world. Within minutes, the other Guardians arrived with a noticeable exception. Where was Jack?

They waited five minutes, then ten and even fifteen. Worry etched its way onto Tooth's face but they decided to start without him. "I'm sure he's just goofing off somewhere and lost track of time," Bunny stated with a laugh. "Seriously, when is he ever on time to these meetings."

The others looked uneasy but proceeded with their discussion. Jack was never this late. As the meeting wrapped up, they all had to concede that something could be wrong.

North immediately got into his leader mode. "We need to divide up and go look for him. One person should stay at the Pole in case he comes back." They all glanced at Tooth who was flying around and fretting.

She looked up from her preoccupation when the others fell silent. "What? Me? Sure, I'll stay and wait, just find him."

They all nodded to each other and decided to go to Jack's lake first before splitting up from there. "Time for the tunnels, mate," Bunny called joyously before stamping his foot and disappearing.

"Not the tunnels," North whispered under his breath before disappearing after Bunny and Sandy. They arrived quickly, metres away from the lake. All three guardians ground to an immediate halt. North felt as if ice water was trickling down his back as he took in Jack's appearance. He was lying face down in the snow bank to their left, hoodie cut up and bloody, numerous lacerations lacing his body.

North came out of his shock and barreled towards the boy before bringing himself up short. He needed to be careful as he didn't know the extent of Jack's injuries.

Sandy hovered closer to Jack, kneeling down in the snow. His golden fingers lightly brushed over the boy's head. After a few tense moments, he turned and flashed a few sparkling signs up at the other Guardians.

"He's alive, "North breathed in relief.

Bunny also dropped into the snow beside Jack, immediately checking for a pulse. "His heart rate is slow and weak, he must have lost a lot of blood. We need to stabilize him quickly before his body goes into shock and starts to shut down."

"Back to the Pole then," North announced. The three male Guardians looked at their youngest in concern. How are they going to lift him without aggravating his injuries?

It was Sandy who solved the problem, creating a cushioning cloud of dream sand that gently lifted Jack into the air without jostling him too much.

"We use globes this time," North stated, deftly fishing a glowing orb out of his pocket. "North Palace," he murmured, throwing the glove ahead of them. The four were quickly whisked away in a vortex of swirling blue light.

* * *

><p>The four older guardians waited outside the medical room of North's palace. The medically trained yetis were working furiously inside, trying to get Jack's blood pressure up and stop the bleeding.<p>

What felt like hours later, one of the yetis walked out of the room. His gloves and apron were stained with blood. The yeti's face was impassive and all the Guardians felt their hearts swoop as if they had started freefalling.

The yeti gestured inside where they saw Jack lying still and cold on the bed. Tooth let out a sob and got ready to flee the room when Bunny grabbed her by the wrist forcefully.

"He's still alive ya gumby," the Pooka explained. A slow but steady beep emitted by the heart monitor confirmed his words.

A collective sigh of relief echoed from the Guardians before North asked the question on everyone's mind. "What happened to him?

"Well, when was the last time someone saw him?" Bunny asked. The others thought about it, trying to think back.

"I saw Jack seven days ago," Tooth responded. Bunny nodded in agreement, it had been a week for him as well.

Sandy showed a flashing four with a picture of a moon. "Six nights ago," North translated. "He told me he was going to find Sandy six days ago. Then, Jack said he might be busy next few days but would definitely be back for Guardian meeting." North's voice broke as he thought about what could have happened to their little Snowflake.

"Did he say where he was going, Sandy?" Bunny questioned.

The golden man flashed quickly through the signs of a snowflake, then globe, pillow and alarm clock. Almost as an afterthought, he added a brief sign. Jack had said he was going to spread snow around the globe before taking a rest, but not to worry he would be on time. The only thing off was that he was a little jumpy.

"Jack was jumpy!" Tooth exclaimed, "he knew something was going to happen. Why didn't he tell one of us, we could have helped."

Before she could go into full out rant mode, the medical yeti called to them. He grunted out a long explanation while North nodded, face scrunched in concern. Several times, he glanced towards Jack, the lines on is forehead deepening in worry.

"Mind translating for us mate," Bunny asked when the yeti was finished.

North nodded distractedly. "He said that Jack lost a lot of blood but he is now stabilized. There are numerous laceration on his body, some burns and several broken bones, including a couple ribs and his wrist. Also, large amount swelling around his throat. It looks like he was," North's voice broke and he glanced towards Jack. The other Guardians looked away as the big man pulled himself together to continue. "He was … choked … many time."

The other Guardians looked horrified at all this news, but it wasn't done yet. "Jack is not allowed to talk until the swelling goes down." North's voice dropped to a whisper as he finished. "And even then, no telling what psychological trauma he have."

At this, the four of them lapsed into a heavy silence. The constant beep of the heart monitor punctured the bubble of quiet, keeping their thoughts firmly fixated on the injured boy in the bed. After several minutes, Sandy went over to the bed and gently rested a golden hand on the boy's blood streaked white hair. He bowed his head and sent a thin tendril of glowing sand onto the winter spirit, ensuring that at least for a moment, he would be happy.

"We should set a watch so that the little ankle biter will have someone there when he wakes up," Bunny suggested. As the others were nodding their heads he announced, "I'll take the first watch."

Minutes passed, then hours and the watches slowly changed. Tooth replaced Bunny, then North, then Sandy and back again. The hours eventually crawled into a day and then two. The Guardians' spirits were low and they spoke only to report no change in Jack's condition.

Half way through one of Bunny's watches, North tiptoed into the room. "Any change," he asked gruffly. The Pooka answered with a mute shake of his head, eyes resting on Jack's prone form once again. As he was about to speak, he noticed a small movement.

"Did you see that," Bunny whispered. North's wide eyes were all the answer he needed. The two of them leaned forward, anticipation running through them like electricity. Somehow, the two ended up holding hands, squeezing each other for comfort.

Suddenly, Jack gulped down a rough breath. His eyes flew open and Bunny noticed that they were a milky blue, not focusing on anything. Sensing a presence in the room, Jack flinched wildly, trying to roll his body in on himself for protection.

"Jack," North yelled, "It is just us." He rushed over to the youth and was about to put a hand on his shoulder when Bunny grabbed his wrist.

His look of confusion was met with a glare from Bunny. The rabbit's voice was soft as he spoke, "Jack, we aren't going to hurt you. I promise." North ripped his hand out of Bunny's grip and placed his hand gently on Jack's arm, trying to calm him. Instead, Jack thrashed around in his blankets, moans of pain escaping from his mouth. The heart monitor was beeping frantically.

"It's okay, its okay," North murmured, "we are here." He withdrew his hand and stepped back, exchanging a look of worry and grief with Bunny. As they backed up, they thought Jack would emerge but instead, he tensed up again, refusing to look at them.

Bunny tried again, speaking slowly and softly "Jack, it's okay. No one is going to hurt you. Why don't you just look at us and see where you are."  
>Slowly but surely, Jack's body relaxed. He started to unroll from himself and even cautiously put up his head. His bright blue eyes quickly swept the room as if assessing for danger. Seeing none, he gradually sat up and took in the room fully, looking down at the bed, the walls, himself, the window and finally, the Guardians standing before him. He flinched almost imperceptibly before seeing that they were friends.<p>

"Jack," North began softly, watching with despair as even this one quiet word caused the boy to flinch. Unexpectedly, Jack started wildly patting the bed, obviously looking for something. He looked around, eyes wide with panic.

"Woah there Snowflake," Bunny murmured soothingly. "Your staff is here. I'll give it to you but first we just have to tell you that the yetis said that you shouldn't talk until the swelling in your throat goes down so that you don't damage your vocal cords."

As Bunny reached down to grab the staff, Jack's eyes grew distant, hand slowly reaching up to feel his throat. He flinched away from the puffed mass of skin.

Bunny stood awkwardly, cradling a blanket wrapped around something. He cleared his throat and spoke haltingly. "I'm sorry Jack … your staff … was, um, like this when we found you." He slowly unwrapped the blanket, revealing a worn stick, snapped in three. As he went to hand the damaged crook to the boy, he flinched away. Instead, Bunny gently laid the two halves on the bed beside him before backing up and staring down at Jack sadly.

The youth's eyes watered in grief as he gently picked up the pieces of his staff and cradled them against him. Energy drained, he slipped into unconsciousness, holding his broken conductor of power like a teddy bear.


	2. What Happened?

**AN: Thank you, thank you, thank you to all those who have reviewed, favourited, followed and read this so far. It got so much more of a response than I was expecting. I'm so glad that you like it and I will try my best to keep it up to the same caliber. I'm sorry if I don't get the medical stuff right, I tried to do my research, but there was only so much I could do. Without further ado, here is Jack with his wild reactions again. As always, I do not own Rise of the Guardians**

* * *

><p>Hours later, it was Sandy's turn to watch Jack. He was entertaining himself by creating an elaborate scenario out of dream sand, slowly adding more and more elements to the picture. A small moan startled him out of his thoughts. The golden man froze where he was, trying not to spook the youth as he allowed his pictures to dissipate.<p>

Jack tensed and then ever so slowly lifted his head like a dog sniffing the breeze. His eyes scanned the room and he flinched again when he spotted Sandy. Then, recognizing the golden figure, he relaxed slightly and propped himself up on the bed. The two sat in silence as Jack looked down at his hands worrying the edge of his blanket.

Sandy wanted to talk to the boy but did not want to touch him for fear of scaring Jack. Instead, he waited patiently for the winter child to look up. It took a few minutes, but eventually, Jack's gaze rose to meet Sandy's. Slowly, the elder Guardian formed an arrow pointing to Jack, a figure of a person clutching their stomach and then a question mark. _Are you in pain?_

The boy shrugged his shoulder slightly and gave a small nod before returning his gaze to his blanket. Sandy's heart leaped in his chest and he wanted to hug Jack to his chest and make everything better. Instead, he had to settle for offering him medication. He made his way over to the cabinet of supplies and rifled around before finding what he was looking for. Sandy couldn't help but notice out of the corner of his eye that every small noise made Jack tense slightly.

Swinging back around, Sandy went to offer the painkillers to Jack. However, seeing what was in the older man's hand, Jack's eyes went wide, panic shot through them as he tried to scoot into the corner.

Sandy quickly turned around and put the pills back. He then showed Jack his empty hands as he backed up slowly, allowing the frost child to relax. The older Guardian wondered what had happened to make Jack afraid of pills. He decided to file that question away for later thought. Instead, the golden man formed the sign of a bed and a question mark.

Jack nodded slowly and lay back down onto the bed. As Sandy was about to form a ball of dream sand, he decided against it, fearing that it would be taken as another sign of aggression. What had happened to Jack?

Sandy waited for Jack to fall asleep naturally, and then spread the dream sand over his sleeping figure.

* * *

><p>The Guardians met the next morning in the infirmary, not wanting to leave Jack alone. Sandy quickly recounted Jack waking up and what had happened after. They all looked despondent as they considered what must have happened to their youngest to make him act like this.<p>

"I brought something to help us with after effects," North announced. The others looked confused until he held up a large, old book, bound together with fraying leather bindings. The title read, 'A Guide to Trauma and What to Expect.'

"Seriously, mate?" Bunny questioned. "You think that is going to help."

"It won't hurt," Tooth commented, "And maybe it can help us with Jack." She glanced tenderly at the youth sleeping in the bed. She had to restrain herself from stroking his hair and cradling him until everything was all right. She knew that wouldn't solve anything now.

After Sandy gave a nod of agreement, North cleared his throat and flipped to a bookmarked page before starting to read out loud. "After a trauma, the patient may begin to exhibit signs of emotional trauma. Common symptoms include: anxiety, panic attacks, reduced appetite, reduced amount of sleep, jumpiness, over reactions, withdrawal from normal routine and decreased ability to concentrate."

"Well, it seems Frostbite has already got two of those," Bunny noted. "Jumpiness, check and over reactions, check," he muttered, checking the items off an imaginary list with his clawed finger.

"Anyway," North said, shooting Bunny a glare, "now that we know symptoms, maybe we could help fix." Tooth grinned slightly but her eyes were clouded with worry. Bunny and Sandy however looked even more doubtful.

"Are there any helpful treatments in that book of yours?" Tooth asked.

"It is difficult book," North admitted sheepishly, "I have not read very far." Bunny scoffed at this pronouncement, to which North replied, "Fine, if you are so smart, read book yourself."

Before an argument could break out, Sandy slipped the tome out of North's hands and flashed a sign of pages turning and an arrow to himself. Before anyone could move, the creak of the hospital bed alerted them to Jack stirring. They all froze, trying not to startle him.

Sandy motioned for them all to get back and keep quiet. He waited as Jack repeated the process from earlier of tensing, glancing up, reacting and relaxing. Each time it looked like one of the other Guardians would say something, the dream spirit silenced them with a glare.

Finally, Jack managed to look up and fix his gaze on Sandy before scanning his eyes across the other Guardians. "Jack," Tooth called softly. He flinched slightly at the noise but managed to look back at her for a moment before hiding his gaze once more. Tooth was shocked into silence by their look of pain, sadness and maybe even fear. She hadn't seen a hint of their usual mischief and glee.

"Jack," Bunny began quietly, ignoring his twitch and moving on, "I know you can't talk, but if we gave you a pen and paper, would you write for us?"

Jack nodded slowly and Bunny rushed off to get the materials. Waiting for the rabbit to come back, the other Guardians slowly and quietly pulled chairs up to Jack's bed, trying not to startle him with loud noises. Sandy just pulled up a cloud of dream sand.

Moments later, Bunny walked back into the room, carefully extending the paper, pen and clipboard he had the foresight to give Jack to write on. The boy tucked his knees to his chest and rested the clipboard on his legs.

"Do you have any questions, Jack," Tooth began. The frost child paused a moment with his pen above the paper before carefully scribbling a question.

_What day is it?_ His writing was an old fashioned loopy script, which was surprisingly neat.

"October 26th," North responded. They could see Jack mentally counting the days he had been away. His face took on an expression of mild shock and concern. Before they could ask him what was wrong, he wrote another question.

_What happened to my staff?_

"I don't know mate," Bunny answered, "We saw it broken beside you when we found you." A look of grief flashed through Jack's eyes as his glance was pulled down to his staff.

When Jack didn't look as if he was about to write another question, North asked, "Are you in pain?" They received a slight shrug in response but no written message. The older Guardians gestured for the boy to write a response. Hesitantly, Jack wrote again, showing them his message.

_I barely feel it. _

North could tell that he was lying, they all could, but decided not to press. He remembered Sandy's story of Jack's reaction when offered painkillers. Instead, North decided to go right to the root of the problem, "What happened?"

Jack's eyes grew wide and then slipped off into a gaze far in the distance. Whatever memory he was reliving couldn't be pleasant. He immediately snapped to and shook his head. That wasn't an answer but they realized they wouldn't get anything more.

"Can you tell us who did it, so we can go throttle them?" Bunny queried, tone harsh as he considered the lashing he would give to whoever was responsible. To his surprise, Jack shook his head again. "Why not? We could really give it to them."

Instead of a response, the boy just kept shaking his head. As Bunny was about to fire back another question, Sandy stepped in, showing the shape of a stop sign in dream sand. He noted the look of relief in Jack's eyes before turning back to the other Guardians. He showed them an X and someone being pushed. _Don't push._

"We missed you," Tooth cooed suddenly. Jack's lips twitched up slightly. It wasn't a full out smile but they would take what they could.

Suddenly, Jack let out a big yawn, blinking his eyes to keep awake.

"You are tired," North stated, "We will let you get rest. Who wants to keep watch?"

Jack started to write again and they thought he would pick who he wanted to stay with him. Instead, his message said _I don't need anyone to watch over me._

"We just want to make sure you are okay," Tooth responded, moving her hand to reach out for him but then thinking better of it.

_Please,_ Jack wrote. He glanced around at all of them before looking down at the paper in his hands. They conceded his request reluctantly and filed out of the room, anxiously glancing back at the battered child on the bed.

As the others left the room, Jack let out a shaky breath. He looked up at the ceiling, willing himself not to cry. What happened to him wasn't that bad, was it? He quickly glanced over himself, noting firstly his lack of a hoodie. That unsettled him to begin with as he was so used to his constant companion.

As his gaze travelled along his body, he saw his side taped up, holding together a few broken ribs. There were also numerous lacerations, cuts, bruises, burns and other injuries, some of them bandaged with gauze. His wrist also had a cast, immobilizing it. Overall, he seemed to be in one piece, which was a small miracle considering what they did to him.

He forced his thoughts out of the past and glanced down sadly at his staff. As he did, Jack felt a stabbing pain in his chest and his stomach did a swoop. Only now that he had time to think did he notice the hole in his chest that the broken staff left. It wasn't only his conductor of power but a piece of his soul as well.

Jack closed his eyes slowly, thinking he could at least get some rest. However, as soon as his lids closed, vivid memories came back to him. His breath caught in his throat as he remembered those grinning faces glaring down at him malevolently. He just felt so helpless.

Trying to take his mind off the memories, Jack looked down at the paper and pen still in his hand. Slowly, he began to doodle across the page until his eyes closed and he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Hours later, North creeped hesitantly across the room, trying not to wake Jack. As he got to the bed, the Russian saw the paper still clutched in his hand. Cautiously, North slipped the paper out of the child's grasp. What he saw there caused him to laugh quietly. The page was decorated by swirling patterns of frost drawn in pen.<p>

North smiled and placed a blue mass beside Jack, hoping he would find comfort in the hoodie, a replication of his old one.


	3. Of Believers and Becoming Whole

**AN: I hope that everyone had an amazing Halloween and a frightful night. Here is the next installment in my little story and I hope that you enjoy. Watch as Jack begins to recover. Thank you so much to all those who have favourited, followed and reviewed, you guys are the reason that I randomly smile like a fool as I open my emails. Your encouragements mean everything to me. As always, I do not own Rise of the Guardians.**

* * *

><p>The next time he woke up, Jack felt a little better, immediately pulling on the new hoodie and grinning delightedly. Almost every time he awoke, one of the Guardians was sitting in a chair next to his bed. Sometimes they were sleeping, other times they tried to talk to him. Whenever he found one of them next to him, Jack just wanted them to leave him in peace in quiet. However, the few times he woke up without one of them right there, his mind tried to drag him into his unpleasant memories and hold him hostage again.<p>

Days later, Jack was feeling well enough to eat and even try standing. All four of them were with him as he took his first steps and nearly collapsed into the circle of chairs surrounding him. Bunny quickly caught and steadied him, then eased him back onto the bed.

Jack sighed in frustration, throwing up his hood, he was ready to be out of the infirmary but his body was betraying him. Normally, he could just fly everywhere if he was injured. He tossed a disgusted look at his broken staff as he tried again to stand, this time supporting himself fully.

Later that day, North walked into the room and Jack quickly began writing, a question on his mind.

_Is Jamie okay? Does he know anything?_

"Jamie is worried, Jack. He is fine and he doesn't know what happened. Would you like to see him?" Jack hesitated before nodding his head.

"Then I will see if he can come," North decided, already tossing his snowglobe into the air. Jack tried to get his attention, but to no avail. This not being able to talk business was so frustrating.

Minutes passed and Jack became anxious about seeing him again. What was North going to tell the boy about what had happened to him? What if Jamie was disgusted by his injuries? Or what if he asked questions? Before he could think on it more, a swirling vortex opened up beside the bed, spitting out a blob of red and a much smaller one of blue.

Of course, it was North and Jamie. "Jack," Jamie cried immediately, pouncing onto his bed.

"Careful, Jamie," North called. Jamie looked back at the older guardian before turning his attention to Jack. His rich, brown eyes, gazed straight at the spirit, taking in his appearance.

"You look awful," Jamie commented. Jack saw North about to say something out of the corner of his eye, maybe to tell Jamie to be more sensitive. The spirit cracked a smile and then it spread, becoming a full out grin. Jamie started laughing as Jack reached for his paper.

The boy waited patiently, obviously having previously been told that Jack was not allowed to speak. _You don't like my new look? I was thinking of going out like this full time._

Jack smiled sarcastically as he showed Jamie what he had written.

"I'm not sure it suits you," Jamie laughed. The two joked back and forth, causing North to grin at the exchange. It was nice to see Jack smiling again.

Suddenly, the boy asked, "What happened to you?" Jack noticed North tense, obviously awaiting his reaction. Honestly, the spirit didn't know how to respond, but he started to write anyways. He showed Jamie his message, and the boy's eyes widened. Then he asked, "How did you get out of there?"

Jack wrote again, satisfying Jamie's curiosity before switching subjects.

* * *

><p>North went to check up on the two trouble makers after having stepped out for only 15 minutes. He came back to find them both asleep, Jack's head resting on the pillow and hand in Jamie's while Jamie leaned against the wall behind Jack.<p>

The man carefully grabbed Jamie, taking extra care not to jostle either boy. He quickly returned Jamie to his home before portalling back to the Frost child. Once again, he removed the paper from his hand, scanning for something in particular. North walked to where the other Guardians were waiting in the conference room.

"What you got there, mate," Bunny asked.

"It is what Jack told Jamie about what happened to him," North responded. The others leaned in, curious about the note. The Guardian of Wonder passed it around, gesturing to where the message was written.

_Jamie, there are some bad people who don't like me and decided that they were going to bully me. So, they took me and roughed me up so that I got the message._

North took back the note and looked at it again. "When Jamie asked how Jack got out of there, he say _I stood up to the bullies._"

The others were silent a moment as they took this in. "Does that mean that Frostbite escaped," Bunny asked. None of them had an answer.

Tooth asked the question that was weighing on all of their minds. "Why did Jack share this with Jamie but not with us?"

"Because it is not whole truth," North responded, "Jack was trying to reassure Jamie where he knows that vouldn't vork with us." They all thought about it and hoped that was the answer.

* * *

><p>Days passed and Jack grew stronger. He could now walk around without help and was staying in a guest room at the Pole. The other Guardians slowly began to go back to their regular jobs, although they did continue to visit. Jack was relieved that they weren't hovering over him all the time now. He didn't want to be such a burden. However, sometimes when he was alone, all he longed for was their company again to drive away the dark thoughts.<p>

About a week after Jack woke up, Tooth came to visit, bringing Baby Tooth along with her.

"Jack, how are you feeling," she cried. He gave her a mute thumbs up in return along with a slight smile. Baby Tooth flew up to him, chirping out questions at a rapid fire pace.

He grabbed for the paper beside him and wrote, _Slow down._

The little Tooth Fairy blushed and asked one question at a time, mostly about how he was doing. Then, she asked about his staff which was lying beside him in the bed, still broken in pieces. He gazed down sadly at it, feeling the ache of brokenness in his heart.

"Why don't you just fix it again," Baby Tooth asked.

"What do you mean _again_," Tooth demanded, confusion written across her face. Baby Tooth looked between the spirit on the bed and her mother. Surely he must have told her what he had done after his staff was broken the first time. Jack looked down, refusing to meet either of their gaze. There was a reason he hadn't told the other guardians, several in fact.

Baby Tooth chirped angrily at him before explaining to her mother that Jack had fixed his staff after Pitch had broken it.

Jack expected Tooth to chew him out for keeping that a secret from them. Instead, when she spoke, her voice was calm and quiet, "Jack, why didn't you tell us? And why haven't you fixed your staff yet?"

He took a breath and reluctantly wrote out an explanation. He hadn't been planning on telling them the answer to either of those question. Mild annoyance at Baby Tooth ran through him before he brushed it off.

_I didn't tell you because it doesn't matter. It's in the past. I haven't fixed it yet because I need energy to do that._

"Oh, sweetie," Tooth cooed, "I'm so sorry about Pitch." She thought for a moment before continuing, "You can borrow energy from us."

Jack shook his head emphatically, he didn't want to burden them and then drain their energy. It would be nice to fix his staff so that the aching hole would go away, but he would just have to wait until he had enough energy.

"I'm not taking no for an answer," Tooth called, walking out of the room. Jack raised a hand to tell her to stop but she didn't turn. He let out a heavy sigh in frustration and pressed his head against the wall, closing his eyes. None of them were listening to him.

Opening his eyes again, Jack shot a little glare at Baby Tooth who shrugged her shoulders. "Tooth has a mind of her own," she said, "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen." Her face was apologetic.

Jack scribbled out a message and showed it to the little fairy.

_I'm not mad at you._ He felt guilty for making her think that he was. He wasn't angry at all, just frustrated.

"I know," the miniature tooth fairy replied, snuggling up on Jack's new hoodie.

The two sat there in companionable silence for a few minutes until they heard footsteps approaching the door. Jack rolled his eyes and prepared himself to fight them about this. The door creaked open and Tooth flew in, followed by the rest of the Guardians.

"How could you not tell us that you could fix your staff," Bunny demanded.

"Ja, and that all you needed vas little help," North continued.

Jack seethed, they weren't seeing this from his point of view. He shook his head adamantly.

"Why not, mate," Bunny questioned.

Jack wrote out a simple answer before showing it to the others.

_I'm not taking your energy._

"Yes you are," the rabbit countered, voice rising slightly.

"We want to help," Tooth chimed in.

Jack threw up his hands in annoyance, glaring up at the ceiling so that he could wait for his anger to abate. He tried to pull up his hood but Sandy floated over to him, taking a seat on the bed. The dream maker pulled his hands down, not letting him seek the shelter of the blue fabric.

The golden man signed a few symbols, _We want to help._

Jack rolled his eyes and scrawled, _I know but I can't accept it._

Sandy showed him a question mark and he felt helpless tears begin to form in his eyes. There was no way he could explain everything he was feeling in writing, so he simply jotted down a quick word, _Because._

The Guardian of Drams rolled his hands around one another, signifying he wanted more of an explanation. Jack looked him in the eyes, trying to convey his emotions through his eyes. To his surprise, it worked as Sandy's face relaxed into a mask of understanding.

Then, the golden man showed an X, a group of people, an ear and a question mark. _No one is listening, are they?_

Jack shook his head, relief coursing through him at having someone understand. He thought Sandy would drop the notion of helping him now. The older Guardian flashed through a complex set of signs and Jack looked to the others for help.

They had been watching the exchange with confusion and wonder. Sandy was the only one who seemed to be able to get through to the youth right now, even without words.

"Sandy says, 'I understand, but you need help and ve want to give it,'" North paused as the golden man flashed through another set of signs, emphasizing something at the end. "'You are not burden and family always helps vhen other in need. Ve want to help.'"

The rest of them nodded encouragingly as North finished his translation. Jack glanced between all of them, noting the stubborn set of their features. None of them were going to give in. The winter spirit looked back at Sandy, trying to persuade him.

Sandy slowly showed Jack some more images, ensuring he understood what they meant. _I know it hurts_, the golden man stated, glancing down at the broken staff.

Jack looked away, not wanting to let anyone see the broken look in his eyes when he thought about his staff. Sandy gently pulled Jack's chin so that the two were facing each other again. He showed the spirit one last symbol, two hands touching together at the palms, _Please._

Jack let out a breath and knew he had lost the argument. They were not going to take no for an answer. His shoulders slumped and he slowly nodded his head. The rest of them all broke out grinning. Baby Tooth flew off her perch on his shoulder, not wanting to get in the way of the process to follow.

"Excellent," North announced, "what do you need us to do?"

In answer, Jack stood and gestured for them all to make a circle. He then carefully gathered up the three pieces of his staff, fitting them together. He placed one hand over one of the cracks, holding the pieces together. The other hand did the same with the other broken area. He had to be careful though not to jostle his broken wrist. Jack looked at Tooth and North, the two standing closest to him. He caught North's eye and looked pointedly down at one end of his staff. The older guardian understood and grabbed the crook lightly, other hand reaching for Bunny. Tooth grabbed the other end of his staff as well as Sandy's hand. Finally, Bunny and Sandy closed the circle.

Jack closed his eyes and concentrated on the staff, feeling waves of energy pulsing through the circle. He poured his thoughts of fun, ice, cold and snow into his efforts, drawing first upon his reserves of strength. When he felt as if he was empty, the spirit reached out to the power of the circle, calling the strength into himself. His staff starting glowing blue, tendrils of power wrapping themselves around the ancient stick, burying into the broken areas.

A crack echoed through the room and a zap made its way through the circle of Guardians, causing them to release each other's hands. Before any of them could react, Jack fell to one knee where he rested for a moment before pushing himself up with his now whole staff. Everyone let out a shaky laugh, including Jack. The others froze in shock as they heard his soft laugh, eyes twinkling in merriment.

"Oh, Jack," Tooth called, tackling him with a hug. His eyes betrayed fear for a moment before relaxing slightly and he laughed again, hugging her back with one arm, the other clutching his repaired staff. Baby Tooth quickly zoomed around them, squeaking with happiness for Jack.

When Tooth released him, Jack went for his paper, quickly showing them his message. _Thank you._

"It really was no problem," North commented, giving a big yawn. "But now we all go to bed." The others yawned as well, feeling slightly drained.

"Before we go, two questions mate," Bunny began. "One, how did you do that by yourself before? And two, why are you so stubborn?"

Jack gave a shrug, then a roll of the eyes, answering both questions perfectly.

The four (five with Baby Tooth), filed out of Jack's room casting glances back at the boy who was grinning from ear to ear. Sandy went last, giving the spirit a thumbs up before shutting the door.

As the door closed, Jack collapsed onto the bed, exhausted from the repair effort. He didn't want the others to see how much it had drained him or they would have yelled for not taking more of their energy. They were already tired as it was. Before succumbing to his exhaustion, Jack waved his staff through the air, immensely pleased at the little snowfall that was now coming down in his room.


	4. Anger and Tension

**AN: What did I do to deserve all of you lovely people? I can't believe I have 33 followers, 13 reviews, you guys are absolutely amazing. I hope that the story continues to meet your expectations. As always, review, follow, favourite and I do not own Rise of the Guardians. Now, for some angry Jack and tense Guardians.**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Jack woke up with a grin plastered across his face, giggling quietly as he reached over for his repaired staff. No longer was there an aching hole in his chest. He waved his staff around the room, adorning the furniture with small piles of snow just because he could.<p>

The winter spirit slowly pulled the covers off his legs and looked down at himself, taking stock of his injuries. His wrist was still in its cast and his ribs were taped up although they barely twinged when he moved anymore. He quietly padded over to the door, easing it open. Then, he went in search of some breakfast, tucking his paper and pen into his pocket.

When he entered the dining room, Jack was shocked to see all of the Guardians sitting quietly and eating. Hadn't they gone back to their regular duties?

"Jack," North called loudly, causing the boy to flinch back slightly, not expecting the loud noise. He mentally cursed himself for his weakness. It had been at least a week since he had escaped and he was still startled by sudden noises.

North continued, voice lower, "Why don't you come have some breakfast with us?"

Jack nodded. He took a seat between Tooth and the Sandman, ignoring them as he reached for a muffin, his fingers trembling ever so slightly. He desperately hoped that no one noticed.

The winter spirit glanced up quickly at the other Guardians through a fringe of white hair partially blocking his view. Deep blue orbs skittered across each of them: North, Sandy, Tooth, Bunny, before resuming their fixated gaze on the muffin. Cold fingers picked at the pastry. The silence in the room was punctuated by sharp crackles from the fire. Jack felt the sudden urge to crack a joke and lighten the mood. As he was about to open his mouth, he remembered that he was not supposed to speak. Mood thoroughly spoiled, Jack gazed gloomily into the fire. He noticed the other Guardians' gazes on him but couldn't bring himself to care.

"So, Jack," Tooth began suddenly, causing everyone in the room to jump. "How are you feeling?"

He gave her a mute thumbs up and plastered on a smile. He hoped they wouldn't see through it. Before the others could ask questions, Jack attempted to ask his own.

The teen gestured first to himself, then to the window, raising his eyebrows.

"You want to," Bunny began slowly, puzzling out the gesture. When Jack repeated it, the Guardian of Hope shook his head. "You can't leave yet Frostbite."

Jack furrowed his brows in confusion. He was fairly well healed due to a large dose of magic. His broken ribs and wrist were healing nicely. He was even going to be allowed to take off the cast soon. Why else couldn't he leave?

North shook his head too, causing Jack to sigh in frustration. The jolly man explained, "Until you tell us who did this, how do we know it won't happen again when we let you out?"

Jack rolled his eyes, it just wouldn't. They all looked at him, expecting an explanation. He huffed, quickly writing out: _It just won't._

"Sorry, Jack. That's just not good enough. We want to keep you safe," Tooth replied gently.

The winter spirit couldn't help sinking his head into his hands. Why didn't they understand that he couldn't tell them? He took a deep breath, quelling his anger so that his magic didn't spread further. Guiltily, he gazed down at the thin layer of frost right around him.

A light touch tapped him on the arm. Blue eyes snapped up to meet Sandy's golden ones. The little man showed a paper, Jack writing a response and the Guardians gathering around, understanding. The frost spirit looked away. They needed to just let this go. Sandy pulled his chin upwards so the teen could see him gesture to the paper.

Reluctantly, Jack picked it up, writing: _Just drop it already._

"Not until you answer the question, mate," Bunny responded, green eyes set in determination.

_Fine, I'll find a way out, _he scribbled back. Jack stood up and flew away, frost trailing behind him. He tried the nearest hall window. Locked. The same with all the ones in the hall. All locked from the outside, keeping him prisoner.

* * *

><p>As Jack stormed silently out, the other Guardians watched him go. A tense moment passed before they all began to talk at once.<p>

North whistled loudly, drawing everyone's attention. "No need for blaming. First thing first now, why Jack not tell us who hurt him?"

"That's your first question?" Tooth shrieked. "How about who is going after him?"

The Guardian of Wonder looked away, guiltily before Bunny came to his aid. "It was a good question, Sheila. What is Jack hiding?"

Tooth shot them an exasperated look before rounding on Sandy. His eyes went wide as she directed her motherly wrath towards him. He waved quickly as he flew away, showing a snowflake and himself.

The fairy nodded, satisfied. Then, she turned around again to face the other two, expression softening slightly. "I don't know why Jack is hiding this from us. All we want to do is help and get back at the one who hurt our little Snowflake."

A moment passed, each contemplating why they thought the spirit was acting as he was. Before anyone could speak again, Sandy came flying into the room, quickly. His eyes were wide with panic. Sand glyphs rapidly flashed over his head, showing a snowflake and an open window.

"He's gone!?" Tooth shrieked, violet orbs widening in shock and fear. Guardians shared a panic stricken look before Tooth jumped into action.

"Okay, where are we looking? I guess we can start at Jack's lake in Burgess, then Antarctica. Maybe some of his other favourite hideouts, that cave Sandy found him in a few months ago, that cold spring in Russia he showed us –"

"Slow down Tooth," Bunny jumped in, "Let's look at this rationally."

Sandy waved around his sand flags, desperately trying to get the others to notice him. When Bunny finally did, the other Guardians also turned their attention to the golden man. He showed them a stop sign, a snowflake, a thumbs up and a clock along with the Guardians sitting down.

"You want us to sit down and do nothing?" Tooth burst, blinking rapidly as if waking up to find everyone she knew replaced with aliens.

"Sandy's right, Sheila. Jack obviously wanted to have some time alone and he will probably be back before we could finish looking. He is injured," Tooth hissed sharply at the reminder but Bunny continued, "and his stamina won't last that long before he is back."

The room was silent for a moment, everyone's arms crossed in tension. Tooth broke the silence, "But how do we know the people who hurt him before won't do it again?" The others squirmed uncomfortably and although the question was asked softly, the effect was anything but tranquil. Everyone's faces betrayed looks of concern. Tooth looked downright murderous while Bunny seemed to be fighting his lips from turning into a snarl. While North just looked grief stricken, Sandy was the only one who's face betrayed only mild concern.

The Guardian of Dreams slowly displayed a complex set of symbols, ensuring that everyone got the message. _Jack wouldn't have left it he thought that he would be attacked again right away. He would have flown off somewhere inside the Pole._

Slowly but surely, the other three began to relax, North actually dropping into his cozy, red arm chair with a heavy sigh. Tooth was fluttering anxiously but didn't seem to be flying off. Bunny just looked resigned, his ears back slightly. "How long?" the rabbit asked.

Sandy showed a clock, large hand rotating around three times. _Three hours._ A defeated sigh wafted out of the room, everyone's hearts jumping with concern.

* * *

><p>Jack circled slowly over the remote northern town. He wanted nothing more than to scream in frustration but knew that he wasn't supposed to be straining his vocal cords. The unfairness of everything was building up and he just needed to let it out. The small snowstorm was seeming to take the edge off, if only slightly. He knew it was still fairly early in the season but he was generally given free reign over the northern towns the other spirits didn't care enough to visit.<p>

A small blur at the edge of his vision caused Jack to immediately jump into a defensive position, breath hitching in his throat. When he saw a small, grey cat sitting there and licking its paws, Jack whisper chuckled to himself. He really was jumpy nowadays. Landing on the ground, the winter spirit tried to breathe normally again, they weren't going to attack him. They would want to see if he was going to fall apart or tell the Guardians.

Shaking his head to clear it, Jack yawned slightly. Boy, was he wiped out. Maybe he should go back to the Pole for a while, just to take a little nap. The wind felt nice and comforting as he headed back to North's enjoying the company of his longest friend.


	5. Frosted Signs

**AN: I love you all. Thanks for the reviews, views and follows, please keep them coming. Sorry for the short chapter, the next part of the story has a short passage of time and I didn't think it would make sense to include it here. More to follow soon. As always, I do not own Rise of the Guardians.**

* * *

><p>Sandy flew slowly through the Pole. It was his turn to see if the winter spirit had returned to his room. Already, the golden man wasn't looking forward to telling the others that Jack was still not there. With his thoughts preoccupied with Jack's well being, Sandy barely noticed the slight change in temperature as he neared the spirit's room. He flew faster as the cold hit him. Jack was back.<p>

As he was about to burst into Jack's room, Sandy stalled himself. Jack was already jumpy as is, it wouldn't do well to go slamming doors. Instead, he touched down on the ground and walked the last few steps to the door. He knocked softly, not expecting a response. Ever so slowly, he eased the door open, and there he was.

The winter spirit was sitting on the edge of his bed, eyes glued to the floor. Suddenly, he noticed another presence in the room, whirling around and grabbing for his staff. As soon as he registered who it was, his eyes widened, backing up a few steps. Jack held out his hands, apologetic look on his face.

Sandy held up a thumb to show it was okay. He carefully went over to sit on Jack's bed, silently patting the space beside him. The older Guardian waited patiently as the teen hesitantly walked over, face flashing quickly through fear, confusion and acceptance before going relatively blank. He cautiously sat on the bed, hardly even causing the bed to depress.

Sandy made sure Jack was looking at him before pointing to the younger and then making the ok sign with his thumb and first finger. The spirit nodded before turning his face slightly away. His face was closed off. He didn't want to talk but Sandy was just hoping he would listen.

Softly, Sandy rested a golden hand on Jack's arm. Although the spirit jumped slightly, Sandy kept his hand there, waiting until Jack was looking at him. Then, he very clearly began to 'speak'. _No one is mad at you. Just worried. _

Jack looked as if he was fighting himself not to pull away, a muscle jumped in his jaw but Sandy looked him in the eyes. _ They aren't very good at listening, but I can teach you to talk like I do._

The spirit's eyes widened, happiness leaking through. He nodded vigorously, expression eager.

(Line Break)

"What's taking the gumby so long," Bunny complained. After a few minutes of Sandy not returning, Tooth, Bunny and North decided to go check on him. The Pooka felt a noticeable change in temperature as he neared Jack's room. Rushing forwards, he slammed open the partially ajar door, quickly taking in the scene in the room beyond.

Jack and Sandy were facing each other across the bed, golden sand and blue frost formed into elaborate symbols. As soon as the door slammed open though, Jack jumped off the bed, eyes snapping towards the entrance. His staff was clutched tightly in his hands.

"Easy mate," the Pooka called, palms forward in a gesture of peace. The other two came up behind Bunny as they saw who was in the room. Tooth rushed forward towards Jack, missing the look of slight panic in his eyes as she scooped him up in a hug.

"We were so worried about you. Are you okay? Are you hurt?" When the fairy looked Jack in the face, she quickly noted his closed off expression and pulled away. He looked towards the floor and North gazed towards Sandy, waiting for an explanation.

When it came, it was not exactly what they were looking for. _I was teaching Jack how to use signs to communicate._

"You were doing vhat?" North asked, tone mildly confused. He glanced towards Jack whose gaze was still fixed on the floor, posture tense as if awaiting a blow.

"Jack, you want to show us," North inquired softly. He noticed as Jack glanced up sharply upon hearing his name. The frosty blue eyes flicked between everyone in the room, resting on Sandy last. The little man patted the bed and Jack hesitantly made his way over.

Feet curled up beneath him, Jack waved his staff through the air, creating a host of complex symbols. North laughed in delight, gazing at the shining creations. The soon flipped and the other Guardians could easily read the message.

_I'm sorry for worrying you._ Unlike Sandy's sand symbols, Jack had opted to actually spell out the words in delicate patterns of frost.

"That's alright, ya gumby," Bunny replied, for once not putting up his front of uncaring warrior. He slowly took a seat across the bed from Jack, waiting patiently through his barely perceptible flinch. "Sandy told you we ain't mad, right?"

Jack nodded, blue eyes finally gazing into green ones. A small smile played along Jack's lips.

"Can I ask a question?" Bunny asked, raising his eyebrows. Jack nodded his consent, eyes twinkling with some of their normal curiosity. Encouraged, Bunny continued, "How did you get out? The windows were locked."

Jack let out his new soft chuckle which sounded sort of like a whisper. His eyes were now blazing with mischief as he stood up and moved towards the window. Bringing his staff with him, the spirit proceeded to give a demonstration of his accomplishment. The other four watched in awe as frost was slowly inserted into the small keyhole on the outside of the window, snaking through the small hole accessible from the interior. The snow shaped itself into a key, froze and was turned as if by an unseen hand. Presto, open window. Jack gestured outside, grinning broadly.

Everyone else in the room laughed. "Remind me not to let you near locked storage cupboards," North chuckled. The mood lightened and everyone seemed to breathe easier. Jack's eyes glinted as if thinking up a whole new realm of fun.

"Flurry," Tooth began as the male Guardians winced at her term of endearment. She ignored them and kept talking, "I'm just going to say this and I want you to save your reactions until the end." She waited until Jack nodded, noticing with a wave of grief as his eyes showed his walls going up. "The person who did this to you," she ignored his flinch and plowed on, "we want to make him pay. But since you won't tell us who did it. I guess we have to respect that. We just want to know if you can guarantee that they won't attack again if you go out."

Jack nodded, forming letters out of frost before turning them around. _They won't._

"For sure, Frostbite?" Bunny asked.

The frost child nodded emphatically, glancing around at all of them. He needed to convince them of this.

"Fine," North sighed, "You can go out. But –" he held up a halting hand as Jack jumped up, "You need to get some sleep first." Jack's shoulders slumped but he acquiesced, jumping under the covers.

The four older Guardians smiled slightly at the pouting frown adorning Jack's features. He wasn't back to normal, far from it, but there was hope. When the winter spirit turned his head, Sandy knocked him over the head with some dream sand, catching him as he slumped down onto his bed. Dream sand snow drifted over the youth's head and small, golden Guardians were sledding, laughing to their hearts content.

When the door closed behind the four older Guardians, Bunny voiced their thoughts. "What do you think happened to him, mates?" They all looked away, shaking off their own mental images of Jack being beaten and tortured.


	6. Diplomacy

**AN: Thank you to everyone who has continued to support me. I have noticed a few frequent reviewers and I must say that I greatly appreciate it and I hope you continue to enjoy. The reviewer who left a suggestion about Jack freaking out about something common place, I like the idea. I put that in a little bit with the medication, but I have a thought on how to further it. Once again, I do not own Rise of the Guardians.  
><strong>

The days passed, and Jack's injuries healed. He was allowed to go off and bring snow to the areas of the world that needed it. However, he still wasn't allowed to talk. As the winter spirit flew over somewhere in central Canada, his mind was elsewhere. His own silence was getting to him, as much as he hated to admit it. Just five days left until he was allowed to speak. He couldn't help but feel a sharp stab of pity for Sandy. The Guardians never paid attention to his attempts to communicate.

Not that the Guardians were listening to Jack himself now. He had kind of been avoiding them for the past couple days. Every time he had seen them before that, it had ended with him storming off, frost trailing in angry patterns behind him. He didn't know what was wrong with him. Everything just set him off recently. Especially Bunny, that stupid anthropomorphic rabbit who never understood him.

_Woah there Jack,_ he told himself. The Easter kangaroo hadn't done anything to him … recently.

Suddenly, Jack's flight was halted, bringing him crashing to the ground as something latched around his ankle. He hit the ground hard, breath knocked out of him although he clutched his staff for dear life. His recently healed ribs twinged painfully.

The spirit looked around, taking in his surroundings. Through his fringe of white hair, he noticed that he was in a tight clearing, lightly dusted with sparkling snow. However, it was the three figures looming over him that were cause for concern.

Jack bolted to his feet, staff clasped firmly between his hands. Moments later, he recognized the figures, but that did nothing to ease the knot of panic which had tangled itself in his stomach.

"Jack Frost,"' a rustling voice mused. It sounded like dry leaves being scraped across pavement. The body wasn't much better as it was decorated with moldy leaves and half dead plants.

The frost child's ice blue eyes glared coldly back at the fall spirit. They slowly drifted over to the shadow on the right. She looked like she was in her late 20s, dress made out of mud. But it wasn't the wet, moldable kind, but a hard-packed, dry and cracked light brown that looked like it had spent too long under the sun. Finally, Jack turned his eyes to the third figure, a short, squat man with eyes a viscous mixture of browns and greens. His clothes were woven of broken twigs, half formed flowers, eggshells and feathers.

The gruesome threesome, as Jack liked to call them. They were Mother Nature's diplomacy team, although the diplomacy they liked to dish out was served with a side of knuckle sandwich. Each spirit represented a season, except winter of course.

"You have been neglecting your duties," the summer spirit declared, voice as cracked and dry as her dress. "For the past week, winter was supposed to start and you were nowhere to be found. Leaves grew mold, animals collected too many nuts and seeds and weather patterns ran rampant around the globe, causing destruction."

Before either of the others from the diplomacy crack team could chime in, Jack tried to explain himself. He quickly formed a frost shape, starting his explanation. Without warning, his arms were grabbed and pulled behind his back, staff clattering to the ground. A fist punched him full in the face, causing Jack to lash out.

Frost bloomed across his arms, burning the fall spirit holding him. A well placed kick allowed Jack to spin away completely, scooping up his staff on the way. It was really hard to communicate without talking.

"You insolent, selfish brat," the spring spirit screamed. "You don't care about your duties and now you attacked us, you will pay."

Jack backed up a few steps, shaking his head vigorously. His heart beat wildly in his chest and his eyes darted around the clearing, looking for an escape. He felt his breaths come quicker, threatening to send him reeling into a full scale panic attack. He really didn't have time for that right now.

He tried one last to time to explain himself, this time opting to try and spell the words. However, as soon as the other spirits saw the frost, their eyes narrowed. Jack ducked Fall's punch, twisting away from Summer. Without a second thought, he took to the air, doing something he had never done before: he fled the gruesome threesome's justice.

The quick flight to the Pole was more wobbly than ever as Jack fought for breath. He mentally cursed his own weakness but that didn't stop his body from betraying him. As he burst through the window of his bedroom, the frost child was hyperventilating.

The lack of air made him dizzy and he bumped loudly into the wardrobe, his staff being knocked out of his hands. This forced Jack to the ground and his legs collapsed beneath him. He rested his cool forehead against his knees, trying to breathe through the swooping feeling in his heart and stomach. What was wrong with him?

Seconds later, the door burst open, spewing forth North and Bunny who immediately whipped their heads around, looking for danger.

"Jack, what happened," North asked, slowly advancing towards the boy who was still curled up, forehead against knees. His blue hood was drawn over his head, hiding his face from view. At the lack of response, he came closer, asking again.

Jack curled into himself even more, wishing they would leave him alone. Without his staff in his hands, he couldn't form frost images. His current condition made it impossible for him to even think about getting up to find it. The winter spirit continued to fight for breath, trying to drone out North's soothing tone and constant questions.

Bunny, eyes sharp, noticed a brown stick of wood, halfway across the room. His heart skipped a beat as he went to pick it up, wondering what had made Jack drop it. As soon as the crook was in his hand, he flipped it over, looking for damage. It was still whole and frosty.

Jack jumped when he felt something touching his arm. Taking a moment to collect himself, he realized that he recognized the feel of the wood: his staff. Without looking up, he grabbed the stick, cradling it to his chest before using it to push himself into a standing position. He needed to get out of here. It was too confined and he didn't like the looks the other two were shooting him. Before North or Bunny could react, he launched himself out the window, hearing the Russian call out his name.

However, it was Bunny's scream that gave Jack pause. "Frostbite, if you fly away from here, you will be in so much trouble." Making a quick decision, Jack landed lightly on the roof before curling on himself again and trying to gain mastery over his breathing. The fluttering in his chest and heart hadn't abated. He barely even noticed himself shaking, although not from cold.

It was only about five minutes later that Sandy flew up, settling easily beside Jack. He touched the teen's arm, ignoring the twitch and waiting for him to look up. The normally twinkling blue eyes were dull and panic-stricken. The dream maker quickly signed to the winter spirit, forming a figure breathing in and out slowly. Jack tried to emulate the behaviour, taking deep, shaky breaths.

From the deep recesses of his hood, the frost teen gazed out at Sandy, quietly thanking him with his eyes. In response, the Guardian of Dreams scooted right next to Jack, short arms wrapping around his thin body and holding him while his shaking abated. Sandy then pushed the blue hood down, taking a look at Jack's shiner.

He flashed a question mark and waited as Jack gathered his thoughts to respond. Through frost images and words, he managed to tell the story, looking away as he finished. A golden finger reached out to tug Jack's chin towards the Sandman. He spelled out his message, just so it got across. _You are not a coward._

Jack's eyes flicked away quickly, but not before Sandy saw the trace of uncertainty they held.

_You ready,_ the Sandman asked. In response to Jack's confused look, the golden man gestured downwards, to the open window of the Pole. The winter spirit shrugged but allowed himself to be pulled towards the window. With his free hand, he tugged his hood back up. Sandy saw out of the corner of his eye, but decided to let it slide.

* * *

><p>Just before they entered the Globe room where the other Guardians were gathered, Jack paused and took a breath. This was not going to be fun. Sandy gestured over his shoulder for Jack to come.<p>

As soon as they walked in the door, Jack was attacked by a green blur, slender arms wrapping around his body. "I was so worried about you. Are you okay? What happened? Is-" Tooth was cut off mid rant as Sandy held out a golden stop sign, halting the other Guardians as well. The dream maker hit Jack lightly on the shoulder and gestured, making a shooing motion. He needed to just get on with it.

Jack took a deep breath again, hoping the other Guardians didn't notice that he was still shaking slightly. With his staff slightly raised, he began to explain what happened, frost shapes spiraling out into the air. North translated out loud as he was the one who most understood the language of symbols, most of which Jack had adopted from Sandy.

"You vere flying and … making snow, vhen … three," North shot him a confused look. Jack sighed and spelled out the word. "Three spirits, wanted to talk vith you."

"Who were they Jack," Tooth burst in.

He decided to spell out the next part, not remembering enough symbols to communicate otherwise. _Mother Nature's diplomacy team._

Bunny nodded his understanding, he knew who they were and the memories were not altogether pleasant. "But why did they want to talk with you, mate?"

North went back to translating, "Jumping ahead of yourself kangaroo." He stifled a laugh at how Jack still managed to find a way to insult Bunny, then continued, "When I vas … away … and healing, I vasn't doing my duty as winter spirit. Winter came late and they vere not happy. I tried to explain but they thought my frost vas an attack." No more symbols appeared and silence stretched between them. Unexpectedly, it was Bunny who walked forwards and put a hand on Jack shoulder. Before the winter spirit could react, a furry paw yanked down his hood, revealing the bruise around his eye.

"Gave you a nice shiner there, did they?" Jack looked away, not meeting the green eyes. "Did they do anything else? They aren't known for stopping with just a black eye." The teen shook his head, showing a frosty image of him flying away.

"You flew away mate," Bunny half asked, noticing Jack's responding nod. His eyes were still examining the floor, despair written across his features. Bunny lightly lifted Jack's chin with a furry finger until blue eyes were looking at green ones. "I'll go tell Mother Nature what happened so they won't come after you again."

Jack shook his head vehemently, eyes going wide with fear. That was just going to make everything worse. Plus what if the spirits who attacked him heard? He tried to pull away from Bunny, but a strong arm restrained him, trapping him. Fighting down the irrational flicker of panic, Jack took a deep breath, squeezing his eyes closed for a moment. A light hand touched his other arm and the furry paw was removed. Jack flicked his eyes open to see Sandy glaring at Bunny and then turning his golden eyes towards Jack.

_Explain, don't fly away,_ Sandy told him, fixing the frost child with a stern gaze. Jack glared back before relenting with a slight slump of the shoulders. How had Sandy known he was thinking of flying away?

Jack motioned for everyone to sit down, walking over to a chair himself. Instead of sitting on the seat, he perched himself on the arm, staff resting across his knees. He briefly thought about flying away before they were settled since no one would catch him, but dismissed the idea quickly.

Jack gazed at Bunny, beginning his explanation. He decided it would just be easier to illustrate the message. He formed the frost figure of Mother Nature, then a Bunny going to meet her. Although there was no sound, it was clear that the two were talking. The little Mother Nature nodded and the rabbit disappeared. Three figures were formed and Mother Nature seemed to talk to them and then vanished into snow. More and more figures were created and they all seemed to be talking to each other.

"You don't vant this to spread?" North half asked. Jack nodded, allowing the frost spirits to explode into snow.

Bunny looked thoughtful. "It's more than that," he mused. The frost teen shot him a look but the rabbit continued. "There is someone in particular you don't want to know that you had someone stand up for you." Jack's eyes grew wide but Bunny forged ahead. "The person who attacked you is an elemental."

The older four Guardians shared a look. However, Jack's heart started beating wildly. He hadn't even said anything. How had Bunny figured it out? This was not going to be good, the Guardians couldn't get involved. They'd just get hurt and he couldn't let that happen.

As Jack was bending his knees to spring from his position, a furry hand wrapped itself around his wrist. "Oh no you don't mate." Bunny turned to Sandy, not relaxing his grip. "No stopping me this time Sandy." Jack waited for the pressure of Bunny's hand to lift, but it stayed firmly in place. Damn, the kangaroo wasn't going to let him fly away.

"Now, I just hit the nail on the head, didn't I Frostbite?" the rabbit questioned. Jack shrugged his shoulders, eyebrows scrunching together. He put on his best confused look, only hoping that Bunny would believe him. "None of that mate, ya ain't fooling me."

Tooth zipped over, hovering just behind Bunny. "You can tell us, Frosty."

Jack shook his head, tears threatening to well up in his eyes. His hand was still trapped by the Guardian of Hope and he couldn't get away. He could easily freeze the Easter Bunny's hand and fly off, but he didn't want to hurt him.

"Even you aren't this stubborn for no reason, Frostbite. Just tell us why you can't tell us," Bunny almost pleaded, lowering himself to be on level with Jack and look right in his eyes. Looking around, all the Guardians were being supportive, eyes urging him to go forward.

Without really thinking about it, he wrote out a response, spelling out the letters in frost. _They'd hurt you._

"They?!" North yelled, causing Jack to lose his concentration and the frost to disappear. The winter teen bit his lip, internally cursing himself. How had he been so stupid? The furry paw wrapped tighter around his wrist, thwarting his silent plan to just freeze Bunny and fly away.

"You never said it was more than one person, Frostbite."

_You never asked._ Jack barely noticed their guilty faces. What did they have to be guilty about?

"So, one of them is an elemental," Bunny pondered out loud. Jack shot him a threatening look, air temperature dropping significantly. Unperturbed, the rabbit kept talking, "It could be spring, summer or fall because of the burns." The wind shrieked against the windows, blowing one open with a bang. It swirled through the room, blowing papers around and knocking down elves. "Who else do you have as an enemy who would want to hurt you that badly? You know I'm not going to give up until I find out, no matter how stubborn you are." The wind wrapped itself around Jack, buffeting Bunny threateningly.

The winter spirit started to hover slightly, although he didn't really notice it. Unfortunately, the paw remained where it was on his wrist. Bunny felt cold build up beneath is paw and he wondered briefly if he should let go. Instead of a cold burst jolting through Bunny, Jack twisted his wrist around, effectively causing Bunny to let go. The cold crack released a second later, glowing blue and echoing throughout the room.

Silence fell as the wind stopped howling. The Guardians expected Jack to be nowhere to be seen. Instead, he was sitting on his knees on the floor, gazing sadly at the ice bubble around him.

"Vhat just happened?" North asked. Bunny shook his head mutely, mouth open and gaping. It was actually Tooth who came up with the answer.

"Remember when we fought Pitch and Jack's magic lit up?" North and Bunny nodded while Sandy just looked on in confusion. The sound of ice shattering and tinkling down to the ground interrupted their conversation. Without looking up, Jack formed the symbol for 'sorry' out of frost. Just as in American Sign Language, it was a fist, moving in a circle near his heart.

"For what?" Bunny asked, confused as ever.

_I almost hurt you. _ Jack spelled out. He formed another _sorry_ and then flew off, quick as lightening.

"I'll never understand that kid," Bunny announced, letting out a sigh.

"Vhy?" North asked, slightly shaken by everything they had just learned.

"He has that much power at his disposal and won't use it on people who attack him like Mother Nature's diplomacy team."

"Maybe he's not used to being in fights," Tooth supplied hopefully.

"You honestly don't know, do ya, sheila?" In response to Tooth's confused look Bunny glanced at Sandy, who he saw had a look of understanding in his eyes.

Sandy formed a snowflake and several other figures who all turned on the snowflake, covering it. He then showed a multiplication sign and an infinity.

"Spirits attack him? A lot?" North questioned. Sandy nodded sadly.

"Attacked," Bunny corrected. "I only found out from a spirit after Jack had become a Guardian." Sandy nodded again, him too.

"So why didn't he use his power?" Tooth asked, gazing around at the others. They all shrugged, at a loss for words.

**AN: Dun, dun, dun. **I will be accepting guesses on who people think the attackers are (I know I already pretty much stated one was an elemental, but can you guess what season). If you PM me and you get any right, I will tell you. However, if you state it on a review, I will answer through the story when I get there. Don't worry, the big reveal is coming.****


	7. Hopeless

**AN: Sorry this one took a little longer than normal. I am getting to the end of the part that I had already written, so it may slow down, but I will try to keep it consistent. Thanks so much to everyone who took time to read, comment, review, message, etc. I hope you like the guessing about who attacked Jack. As always, I do not own Rise of the Guardians and I hope you enjoy.**

Jack flew, wind howling around him as it kept pace with his emotions. He had almost hurt Bunny, let his anger get the better of him. What was wrong with him? Mind swirling, Jack was barely paying attention to where he was going. Hovering over the trees, he saw a very familiar lake, the one he called home. He had to get away.

The winter spirit rocketed into the air, heading somewhere he couldn't cause any more harm. The cold, hostile, barren landscape of Antarctica came quickly into view. Its harsh winds and blinding brightness nearly caused Jack to fall out of the sky, but he managed a soft landing before collapsing to his knees near a jagged cliff.

Shrieking filled his ears, and he pulled up the blue hood, blocking out the wind's message. He didn't want advice or concern or anything. He didn't deserve it. Maybe they were right, he was better off dead.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Jack tried to block out the flashes up memory that kept threatening to break through the blackness. It was him, chained and bloody, panting as a figure approached him, hands blazing with fire. He suppressed it with a force of will, but another soon rose to take its place. Cold steel sliced his arm, cutting a deep gash that felt as if it was filled with fire. Red seeped down his arm as manacled arms were chained above his head. In a fit of fury, the black cloaked figure cast him to the ground, pushing all of his weight onto the winter spirits pale wrist until a sharp crack echoed.

Jack forced his eyes open, hearing his screams echoing in his head. The white landscape temporarily confused him, until he recalled that he was safe, no longer underground in that warm, dark lair. He crawled backwards quickly before feeling him his back strike the cliff. The hard, cold pressure fully brought him back to the present.

Why him? What had he done to deserve their scorn and hatred? One attacker he could chalk up to pure revenge, but the other two, he had always stayed out of their way.

And now the Guardians were probably disgusted by his attack on Bunny. He hadn't meant for it to happen. He was just a danger to them all with him powers so on edge these days. This irrational anger was enough to set it off. Who was he even angry at? The Guardians hadn't done anything. Jack tried to shove the thought away but it refused to budge. When it came down to it, he was angry at himself for allowing them to catch him. He'd seen the warning signs of an elemental attack, the blast of warm wind, the melting of snow and the tremor in the Earth. It was the shadows that reached out to grab him while he was facing down the other two that he was unprepared for, as well as the feeling of time slowing. He should have fought back harder.

Thoughts racing and spiraling, Jack rested his head on his knees, hood drawn up to cover his face. Although there was no one for miles, he couldn't bear the thought of anyone seeing the frosted tears tracing their way down his face. They were a sentinel to his weakness. However, he just let them flow, not being able to stop the salty traitors. His tears were pointless, just as everything else about him. He was just a menace to society. He hurt people, didn't help them. His powers would kill people just like they said. He was better off alone, not talking to others, he would just hurt them.

* * *

><p>Drifting around, Jack spread his winter, but without the usual gusto he brought to the season. Trying as hard as he could, there was still no flicker of fun teasing its way through his chest and bouncing to be released. What was the point anyways? He was meant to be alone.<p>

It was only when Bunny sought him out and dragged him back to the Pole that Jack actually allowed himself to think of the Guardians. He had been forcing them out of his head.

"Jack, there you are," North boomed upon seeing the winter spirit standing awkwardly in the Guardian's meeting room, exit blocked and locked by Bunny. "I'm glad Bunny found you. Where have you been?"

_Spreading snow, _Jack spelled out.

"Well, we just vanted to check your throat, see if you can speak yet. Okay?"

Jack nodded reluctantly, he didn't deserve their care but if it made them feel better. Following a grinning North to the infirmary, Jack could feel Bunny's presence behind him. The anthropomorphic rabbit had hardly said a word to him. Jack couldn't blame him for being angry, he had almost hurt the bunny last time he saw him.

The checkup went rather smoothly, North proding and poking at the mostly healed skin of Jack's neck. He didn't resist any of his ministrations, allowing the man to take off his hoodie and check the burns and slashes on his chest as well as his wrist. After North's rather unsuccessful attempt to initiate conversation, the room lapsed into silence, but Jack barely noticed. His chest felt heavy, weighing him down and making it difficult for him to breathe properly.

"I have good news Jack," North announced, startling the winter spirit with the suddenness of the declaration. "Swelling has gone down and you may speak."

Jack nodded mutely, barely registering the words. After the silence dragged on for a few moments, North tried again. "You want to say anything?"

The winter spirit shook his head sadly, he had nothing to say. His eyes drifted towards North and then settled on Bunny. The Guardian had a tense expression, probably just waiting for Jack to say something so that he could chew him out. After all, its hard to be angry at someone who can't talk back to you. Jack backed up a few steps, noticing both of their weary gazes on him.

Fast as lightening, one of Bunny's paws stopped Jack from retreating any more. His voice was finally heard, "Are you not going to say anything?" The winter spirit shook his head again, keeping his eyes down and waiting for the lecture. Instead, he was released and not a sound was made. Quickly, Jack retreated, flying through the window and into the brisk, frosty air of the North Pole.

* * *

><p>"Vhat was that?" North demanded.<p>

Bunny shook his head, unable to form a coherent response.

"Jack doesn't want to talk?" North tried again.

"Honestly, I don't know," the Guardian of Hope managed. "But did you see the expression on his face?"

The Russian nodded sadly, fighting a lump of sadness as he tried to rise to his throat.

Even though North had confirmed his understanding, Bunny still whispered, "Jack feels hopeless." This was a blow to one who tried to protect hope. "What can we do, mate?"

For once, the older Guardian didn't have an answer. "Maybe Sandy can help. Tomorrow is Guardian meeting, we can talk then."

**AN: Angst, maybe just a little. I'll leave it up to you guys, I was going to go through a bit of bonding between Jack and each of the Guardians as they try to help him recover. Or I may make that part faster and skip to the chase if you guys want. Please leave me your thought in a review or a PM.**


	8. Symptoms and Sign Language

**AN: I am enjoying all of your guesses. There are a few that are correct. To AyameKitsune, I'm sorry, I guess I didn't cover it clearly. In my mind, after Jack's freak out, Bunny wouldn't go to Mother Nature and talk to her. I think he would trust Jack enough to realize it could do more harm than good. Due to overwhelming majority, it seems that you guys want to see bonding, so I will start with that next chapter. As always I do not own Rise of the Guardians. Please review, PM, follow, favourite, etc.**

Everyone noticed a change in Jack at the meeting the next day. He was normally so hyperactive that at least one of them wanted to tie him to his chair. However, he was still, even his fingers and toes which were usually tapping or fiddling. He was sitting placidly in his seat, gazing slightly over their heads as if the blank stretch of wall held a captivating play.

However, the lack of energy wasn't the only thing wrong. His lack of appetite and attention were also cause for concern. Usually, the plates of cookies, cakes and other various food items piled around the table during meetings were in constant demand by all present, especially Jack. However, he only nibbled on a sugar cookie, most of it turning into crumbs on his plate. Although Jack's attention span was definitely not his strong suit, he usually focused on the meetings, giving his input and remaining alert, at least until one of the other Guardians started going off on long rants. The Guardian of Fun had generally livened up the meetings by drawing interesting parallels, adding his own two cents and cracking jokes whenever possible. Just not this time. He didn't say a word and barely showed any frost symbols.

As soon as the meeting wrapped up, Jack flew away, leaving a rather stunned group of Guardians behind.

"He's not okay, is he?" Tooth asked, voice quavering. When nobody answered her question, her lip started trembling as she fought to hold back tears. It wasn't like her to cry but this maternal instinct was just too strong and her baby was hurting.

Sandy heaved a silent sigh. Although North knew a large portion of his sand symbols, this was still going to be a long game of charades. He waved a preemptive sand flag gaining their attention. Then, he began his explanation, allowing North to translate.

"Sandy says, he read book about … trauma –" surprised looks were exchanged at this pronouncement. Everyone had all but forgotten about that book, except Sandy of course. "And the … symptoms we read before, Jack is showing now … anxiety, panic attacks, reduced appetite, reduced amount of sleep, jumpiness, over reactions, withdrawal from normal routine and decreased ability to concentrate." These symptoms were rattled off slowly as North tried to interpret the complicated words.

"You're right, mate," Bunny commented, "Anxiety, check, panic attacks, he had one when he was attacked by the gruesome threesome. Reduced appetite, check, you guys saw how the gumby barely ate. Reduced sleep, I don't know about, jumpiness, check, over reactions, check, withdrawal from normal routine, I'd say yes and reduced ability to concentrate, double check."

They all nodded, agreeing with Bunny's assessment.

"How do ve get him out of funk?" North asked searchingly. It was Sandy again who tried to provide answers, the Guardian of Wonder translating. "Says in book that depression common … side effect. Need to … remind Jack about his … centre."

"How?" Tooth demanded, drying her tears. Unfortunately, this question didn't have an answer.

"I hate to bring it up, mates, but Jack's allowed to talk now and he won't," Bunny reminded.

"He's allowed to talk," Tooth gasped. "But – why –" Again, only silence met the valid question.

Sandy pointed to himself, then signed a snowflake, and two figures with swirling sand symbols between them. He flew off, going to search for the winter spirit.

After Sandy had searched Jack's lake, Jamie's house, all of Burgess and pretty much every other place he could think of, he was more than a little confused. If the winter spirit was upset, wouldn't he go somewhere he was comfortable. Where else had a connection to Jack or maybe, what else comforted the boy. Sandy stroked a thoughtful finger across his chin as he hovered in the air. As he glanced around him for inspiration, he noticed cold piles of frozen water sitting underneath trees and lining the streets.

Of course! How could he have been so stupid? Snow! What else comforted a winter spirit more? Now where could he find a large amount of snow that wasn't out of season. Antarctica!

Flying quickly, Sandy rushed away to the frigid continent, resisting the urge to face palm at his own stupidity. He still had a large continent to search, but his task was made easier by the snowstorm raging across the landscape. Locating the source, the golden Guardian found the frost child, sprawled out on his back, eyes closed as if in sleep. He was resting right near the edge of a cliff, legs dangling hauntingly over the side as if he were slipping down.

Sandy approached slowly, trying not to startle the teen, but knowing that with his soundless footsteps and inability to call out to Jack, he would do so. Instead of fretting, the golden man put a gentle hand on Jack's arm, fully expecting the wild reaction as he bolted upright, swinging his staff to face the intruder. Realizing who it was, Jack's face went from guarded to scared and apologetic. What was he afraid of?

The teen relaxed and Sandy gestured for him to come over and sit. The request was followed hesitantly and soundlessly. Jack fiddled with his staff, eyes partially down as he waited for the golden man to speak. When the symbols started, he caught the telltale glimmer out of the corner of his eyes, and looked up.

Sandy spelled out the sentence, opting to make it as clear as possible. _Do you want to learn sign language?_

Jack nodded slightly, however, his eyes didn't gleam with their usual spark. His interest seemed more polite than anything else. So, the lessons began, Sandy not knowing what else to do. As Jack was getting the hang of it, their conversation began to drift seamlessly between sand/frost symbols, spelled out words and sign language, each method of communication complementing the other. It was easy to teach as Jack already knew the basics based on the language of symbols.

Suddenly, Sandy interrupted their polite banter with a serious question. _What's wrong Jack?_ The tone is the hardest thing to get right in a language of symbols and signs. However, Sandy's language flowed with a certain air of urgency and comfort at the question, rising and falling like a voice.

_Nothing,_ the teen returned, a little too quickly, symbols turning rough in his haste.

No need for words on this one, Sandy just gave Jack a _Don't try that_ glare that had the spirit shifting uncomfortably. When there was no answer forthcoming, the golden guardian tried again. _Why don't you want to speak Jack._

_ I have nothing to say._ The message was tinged with an undertone of darker blue than the normal frost. Sandy surmised that this was Jack's unconscious way of denoting sadness.

_How about hello, look, my voice works,_ Sandy returned, bouncing pale sand trying to hint at a light tone.

_Hello, nobody cares,_ the winter spirit responded, harsh frost a deep blue.

_We all care, _Sandy interjected.

The response was simple and unexpected, _Why?_

The Guardian of Dreams looked into the sky blue eyes. Where was this coming from? _We are a family._

No reply was given to this statement. Jack's eyes were unfocused and he was clearly struggling with something. His eyes turned a deep blue, before paling again and expression relaxing. _Thank you, Sandy, _Jack signed, standing up quickly and brushing the snow off of his pants. _Russia needs a snowstorm, I'll see you later._ With that, the winter spirit was off, leaving a confused and saddened Sandman behind.

(Line Break)

"Operation Bring Back Jack is a go," North stage whispered to the Guardians around him, minus their youngest. "Tooth, you ready for your part?"

"Yep, I'll go send Baby Tooth now, good luck," the fairy called with a parting


	9. Operation Bring Back Jack: Tooth Edition

**AN: Due to unanimous voting, bonding is now here. Tooth is first, then North, then Bunny and finally is Sandy. I hope you guys enjoy, don't worry, action will come soon. As always, I don't own Rise of the Guardians. Review, follow, etc. please**

Jack was trying his hardest to concentrate, he really was. The minor snowstorm he was sending to Norway just seemed routine though. It wasn't infused with his trademark happy flakes or spiraling in concentric patterns. Instead, it was just a boring, run-of-the-mill snowstorm with nearly uniform snowflakes and precise timing. He simply couldn't bring himself to care.

As he gazed down on the beautiful sprinkling of sparkling flakes around him, his face held no emotion. So, when he felt a light tugging on the arm of his sweatshirt, it was a welcome relief. Jack found himself face to face with his best fairy friend, Baby Tooth.

He gave her a mute wave, which she returned, before gesturing for him to follow and speeding off into the clouds. With a sigh, Jack followed. May as well see what she wants.

Their little game of chase went off without the usual showing off, cheering and giggling, making the flight seem rather empty. Even the sight of the Tooth Palace, multicoloured tiles gleaming like diamonds in the sunlight wasn't enough to arouse Jack's characteristic smile.

"Jack," Tooth called happily, flying up to give the spirit a hug, which he half heartedly returned. After some pointless chatter (on Tooth's part) she got down to the reason she summoned him here.

"I wanted to go out into the field, and I hoped you'd join me to make it more fun," the fairy asked eagerly. Her wings were beating quickly, face turned towards him and head slightly tilted.

He blinked quickly at the request, but nodded his head.

"Great!" she screamed, "Race you."

With that, the fairy flew off, leaving Jack to trail in her wake. A slight smile tugged at the corners of his pale lips at her enthusiasm. Maybe this would actually be fun. He sped off to follow the brightly plumed fairy.

"Lateral incisor," Tooth called, darting quickly into a room and gently removing a tooth. She squealed when she got outside. "It's so white!"

Jack chuckled hoarsely, enjoying her enthusiasm. He held his own, smaller sack of teeth that Tooth had already exclaimed over many times. He was sure to leave gifts this time. Sometimes it was coins, but for children he had watched before or he knew saw him, he left special gifts. Mostly it was just his special, non-melting snowflakes.

"How can we make this more fun," Tooth mused, tapping a slim finger against her chin. This effectively pulled Jack out of his thoughts as he regarded the fairy closely. There must be a reason she was doing all of this.

Jack showed her a frost symbol of a light bulb. She smiled broadly back at him, awaiting his suggestion. _Trust_ he spelled out in shimmering letters. He pointed to himself, then showed a blindfolded Tooth and arrows. Then, the pictures morphed into a miniature Jack being led around by the fairy.

"So, you want one of us to go blind folded and the other to lead?" Tooth surmised, grinning again when the winter spirit nodded. "I'm in, how about you are blindfolded first." Jack nodded again, allowing the Tooth fairy to blindfold him with an extra sack they had been carrying.

Then, they were off, Tooth shouting out directions. "Left, a little more, higher, careful of the window, now move your hand down, a little more, shhh, she's moving, aaaannnnd, you got it, now turn, watch your head, a little right, follow my voice." This went on, Jack following to a t. They must have made a hilarious sight, streaking across the sight in all their blind and boisterous glory. When the winter spirit was shaking with laughter over yet another near miss with a traffic light, they decided to switch.

"Um… " Tooth began hesitantly, "How are you going to give me directions?" She bit her lip and looked at him worriedly, afraid of his reaction. He just gave her a slight smile, causing her to once again get distracted by his teeth. Jack decided to just show her. He formed a small layer of ice on her back, moving it in different directions.

"Oh," she beamed," the direction it moves is where I should go." Jack raised an eyebrow over the slightly obvious statement, but nodded. And then they were off again. This time it was a much quieter ride, although Tooth still tried to fill the silence. "Ooh, this is so much fun, I can't see anything, was that right?" After a few close calls, a small bump on a windowsill and Jack having to reach out to stop Tooth from slamming into a building, they decided to call it quits.

"That was great Jack," Tooth bubbled, "We should do this more often." He shrugged and nodded back. "I need to head back," she continued, "Will you fly with me?"

_Sure_, he spelled out, tired of all the nodding he had been doing. They flew off in companionable silence and at a leisurely pace.

"So, Jack," Tooth began, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Then she burst, unable to keep it in, "I'm worried about you Frosty. Why won't you speak to us?" Her voice rose as it went, pitch increasing.

The smile fell off the winter spirit's face and he looked away, wondering if he could just fly off. _I'm fine,_ he spelled out.

"No, you're not," Tooth replied cautiously. She reached out a hand to stroke his cheek, before stopping himself.

Jack sighed, then displayed an arrow to himself, and then a clock.

"You … clock, um," the Guardian of Memories bit her lip, "You need time!"

He nodded vigorously but without emotion. What he needed was for them to leave him alone. He was just a menace. Tooth then gave into the instinct for contact and placed a hand on his shoulder. The unexpected gesture caused a small flinch, but he let her do it.

"Let me know when you want to talk," she murmured gently. The Tooth Palace was now in view and Jack almost sighed in relief. He nodded again (for the millionth time it felt like) and waved at her with a slight, forced smile.

When she turned around, he allowed his grin to falter. He felt a slight pressure in his chest, stopping him from breathing properly. This lump of sadness seemed intent on blocking out his air. Maybe the other Guardians would just leave him alone. He didn't need them. He never had.


	10. Operation Bring Back Jack: North Edition

**AN: To the reviewer WEast I agree with you and I have already factored Jamie into this bonding process. He will be arriving in a couple chapters. Don't worry guys, Jack is improving and will continue to do so. I want to thank you all for your continued support, it makes me want to keep writing. To those of you who review every chapter or almost every chapter, I want you to know that I have noticed and I love you guys for it. As always, I do not own Rise of the Guardians. I'm still taking guesses on who you think attacked Jack.**

No such luck. The Guardians would not leave him alone. The next day, he was stopped by North before he could leave.

"Come, spend the day with me Jack," North boomed.

The spirit resisted the urge to first flinch, than roll his eyes. Instead, he just gritted his teeth and followed the boisterous Russian through the workshop. They hurried through the bustling central room with toys flying everywhere, yetis running around, shouting and elves generally causing a ruckus.

North grabbed Jack by the elbow, steering him gently into the jolly man's office. "So, you ready for some toy testing?" North asked, blue eyes sparkling slightly and a goofy grin was plastered across his face.

Jack nodded slightly, trying his best to smile. He just hoped that it was convincing. However, the older man barely noticed the winter spirit's reaction, already reaching into the chest beside his desk and pulling out their first test subject.

It was a flawless ice train track with sharp curves, loop-d-loops, traps, tricks and barriers. All in all, an extreme course. The only thing missing were the trains. Jack gave North a questioning look.

A boisterous laugh echoed throughout the room and North grinned mischievously. "I thought ve could have little competition. We each make our own train and whichever train vins, maker will get prize. I don't know what it is yet."

The winter spirit stroked an imaginary beard as a show of deep consideration. His gaze was fixated thoughtfully on the ceiling. Suddenly, he broke out of this pose, a frost light bulb being formed. He showed a ribbon, a hand choosing a random box, a sun moving in an arc and a schedule.

"Um…," North began, staring at the symbols, "Winner … chooses … days …. schedule?" He looked towards the winter spirit, questioning, when he got a returning nod, the Russian agreed to the plan. "Now, ve get to vork."

The two got out their respective tools, concentration complete. On Jack's half of the room was a lot of gesturing and waving of the staff, then complete silence as he tinkered with the finer pieces. The amorphous shape was quickly resolved into one that was more and more defined. Details were painstakingly added, being carefully joined by flexible frost. The wheels were detailed and attached, body carved, axle and pistons joined until Voila! There stood a finished train with just one more element needed.

Meanwhile, on North's side of the competition, there was a riot of noise and activity. First came the almighty thump of a block of ice being heaved onto the desk. Afterwards came the roaring action of the chainsaw, hewing massive pieces from the larger cube. Chisels shaped and refined with echoing clinks until smaller and smaller tools were used. The stacattoed tick of the chisels slowly faded as the tools decreased in size. A final inspection under a magnifier ended the cacophony of sound. Finally glancing over at Jack, the Guardian of Wonder was amazed at the delicate creation, but even more so by the multitude of other sculptures surrounding the winter spirit.

"Jack!" North yelled, startling the spirit out of his concentration on his latest masterpiece. "Sorry," the Russian whispered as he winced at the shattering of the sculpture. Jack waved a hand through the air, dismissing the apology. "I guess you are ready."

The Guardian of Fun nodded, quickly snatching up his train and moving towards the track. North was quick to follow suit, prepping his streamlined craft for battle. He noticed that Jack was twirling something at the bottom of his creation, but he couldn't tell what it was.

They both lowered their trains onto the tracks, holding them back from the races, like racehorses penned at the starting line. "On your marks, get set, go!" North announced, giving Jack time to get ready. Then, the trains were off, speeding through the tracks like twin bullets. One was ahead, then the other, the jolly man narrating the event like a sport's announcer. "Now its mine, now yours, now they are nose to nose and oh, oh, here comes loop de loop, and pulling to finish line." North's train gave a burst of blue from its smoke stack as it came out of the loop, power propelling the little engine forward. It nudged ahead of Jack's and came through the finish line a hair ahead. "Wooooooooooo, I win," North screamed, racing in circles around the room like a child.

Jack rolled his eyes and laughed with his hoarse chuckle. _You cheated_, he spelled out when the older man had calmed down.

"No, I played fair and square."

_Then what was that extra burst at the end?_

"There was no rule against boost speeders," the Russian grinned slyly.

'Speed boosters', Jack mentally corrected, then pouted, with a playfully angry glare. Unknown to him, it came out rather childish and cute.

"You vill vin next time," North laughed, ruffling the winter spirit's snowy hair. The boy backed away, eyes slightly wide. However, he played it off, flattening his hair. The older Guardian had caught it however and his smile almost faltered. "Vhy don't we go get cocoa?" he suggested. He scooped up Jack's train in a single swipe, examining the toy as they left the room.

The jolly man interrupted the sudden silence as they got to the kitchen. "Your train was powered vith an elastic band," he exclaimed, incredulous. Jack grinned, showing off his perfect teeth. "Well Shoshtikovitch, that is good."

North turned to make the cocoa, adding powder to the preheated water. After some stirring, he handed one mug to Jack, keeping the other in his hands. "Ah, that's good," he announced, smacking his lips together loudly.

The winter spirit had migrated over towards the table, plopping down with his drink. He waved a hand over it, cooling it ever so slightly before taking a sip himself. He gave North a thumbs up and a smile.

"So, Jack, what you been up to?" North asked, gazing down at the boy, expression politely curious.

The frost child signed back a snowflake and a Tooth.

"Tooth?" the jolly man questioned, even though he knew that the fairy had spent time with the boy the previous day.

Jack nodded, showing Baby Tooth dragging a small frost winter spirit towards a Tooth Fairy, then the bigger fairy and Jack going off together and grabbing teeth.

"You went with her to collect teeth?" North half asked. At the spirit's confirming nod, he grinned. "Sounds like fun, but not nearly as much as racing trains." His blue eyes twinkled with mischief, just like the younger Guardian's used to. They lapsed into silence, each slowly sipping on their cocoa.

"You know you can trust us, right Jack?" the Guardian of Wonder burst out.

The winter spirit's eyes widened slightly and he nodded, before ducking his head to look down at the table. He did trust them, it was just … uch, he didn't know. It was all so confusing. He didn't want the guardians to get hurt. His momentary feelings of happiness from the work on the trains and then the race had effectively disappeared.

"It helps to talk about things, da?"

Jack shrugged, blue eyes briefly glancing up. _What's there to talk about?_

"How about what happened to you? How you are feeling?"

_I feel fine_, Jack lied, eyes averted. The spelling out words in frost was time consuming and annoying, but he knew that was the only way North would fully understand him.

The older man sighed slightly, "Jack, I think we both know that not truth. Just tell me what happened, you don't even have to say who it was."

Jack closed his eyes for a moment, collecting himself, this was a lot harder to brush off when being asked one on one. When he opened his eyes, blue orbs were peering down at him with concern. His mind wandered to the torture he had experienced, he didn't want to talk about it.

"Please," North pleaded, "If anything, for yourself."

The spirit let out a shaky breath. _They didn't like me to begin with,_ he began hesitantly. His averted gaze didn't allow him to see North's spark of happiness when Jack started talking to him. _So, they teamed up and captured me. And they decided to take out their anger on me._

When no more frost symbols appeared, North placed a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder. "What did they do," he asked softly (which is quite an accomplishment for the usually boisterous Russian).

_Why does it matter?_ Jack spelled out, turning his face slightly away.

North, however, wasn't having any of that, he removed his hand from the teen's shoulder and instead put it on his chin, pulling it lightly up. The winter spirit was forced to look at him. There was a barely perceptible ring of moisture in Jack's eyes as he gently tried to pull away. "It matters because you matter."

Then hint of doubt in the sky blue eyes made North's heart clench. How could this boy think he didn't matter? They had failed him, so many times.

_I don't want to talk about it,_ Jack signed, pushing up from the table.

"Wait," the jolly man called out, "Jack please. I'm sorry."

_For what?_

"Everything," North declared, pulling the small boy into a hug, feeling the spirit go rigid in his arms. "I'm sorry," he murmured, gently stroking the cloud of white hair. When Jack was released, he pulled his hood up, walking the few steps to the window and before North could react, the spirit had already shot out into the sky.


	11. Operation Bring Back Jack: Bunny Edition

**AN: Sorry for the long wait between chapters, this one took a little bit of time to write. I hope you enjoy the next installment of Operation Bring Back Jack, this one involving Bunny. I really like the two characters and I feel that Bunny's natural instincts when Jack is hurt is to protect the winter spirit since he is after all, a child. Anyway, I don't own Rise of the Guardians. Feel free to review, PM and follow/favourite.**

Jack took a deep breath, steadying his pounding heart. He felt another panic attack coming on, but he was desperately trying to tamp it down before it came down to full out hyperventilating. Nothing had even happened this time, he really just needed to get a grip. North asking him about what happened had nothing to do with this, he tried unsuccessfully to convince himself.

Walking lightly along the ground near his lake, Jack's head was down, deep in thought as he tried to shove all negative thoughts away. It was proving to be harder than it looked and he gave up, plopping down against a tree and closing his eyes, praying for the sweet embrace of sleep.

The darkness was holding him down, filling his throat with choking blackness. It felt as if his lungs were filling with sand. "Jack," a voice called, it seemed to be echoing from the shadows, and then again, louder. "Jack!"

Blue orbs snapped open as the winter spirit gasped for breath. He felt a presence hovering over him and he scooted backwards, thumping into a tree.

"Easy there, mate" Bunny said, hands outward in a placating gesture.

Jack bent over, catching his breath and hopefully hiding his expression from the Pooka.

"Nightmare?" the older Guardian questioned. Ice chip blue eyes glared at the rabbit as the winter spirit straightened up. "I didn't mean nothing by it." Bunny assured.

Jack nodded, keeping his gaze down as he waited for the Pooka to leave, however, he soon felt rabbit fur brushing against his shoulder. He looked beside him, shocked to see Bunny sitting on the ground, shoulder to shoulder.

"Um … so how have you been?" the rabbit began awkwardly. The winter spirit shrugged, then pointed to the older male.

"Me? I've been alright, painting eggs and such. I should probably get back to that. You want to join me?"

Blue eyes widened in shock, the overgrown bunny had never invited him into the Warren before. Jack looked again, making sure the offer was serious. Green eyes gazed steadily back, no hint of a jest in their depths. He hesitantly nodded, taking the offered paw that helped him up. Bunny tapped the ground twice, firmly, opening up a yawning gap in the ground and they both jumped in. Smooth earthen walls greeted them and it was a short trek to the place of eternal spring.

Little eggs swarmed around their feet, cool smooth surfaces rubbing their ankles. Mostly they were white, but a few already were decorated with intricate designs. As Jack was distracted by the beautiful eggs, he missed Bunny's face relax as he gazed down at the child with tender care, something he would never allow another to witness.

"Ready for some painting, mate?" Bunny questioned. He was met with another nod. They gathered around a tree where painting supplies had previously been abandoned, brushes and paints neatly stacked in their cases and a pile of clean eggs penned next to the artistic instruments. The Pooka plopped down, leaning his back against the tree and reaching for a brush.

Hesitantly, Jack copied, placing his staff gently on the ground as he took his own seat, far away from the other Guardian. Bunny handed him a paintbrush wordlessly and the winter spirit examined it in his infinitely curious manner. It was beautifully carved, handle lacquered over the designs and fine bristles smooth to the touch.

"Feel free to grab an egg and paint whatcha want," Bunny shrugged, selecting his own egg. "Just make sure ya rinse the brush between colours."

The winter spirit nodded for the umpteenth time, picking up an egg and a few paints. Breaking expectations, he started with a sunny yellow coat, covering the majority of the egg with the bright colour. Then, as he moved his hand to grab another area, yellow paint smudged all over his palm. Jack sighed, he really should have thought that through. He repainted the smudged area, and then blew on it, immediately chilling and drying the paint. Now he could readjust his hands and paint the tips. Unknown to the spirit, Bunny looked on in grudging respect, he thought Jack would get paint all over himself multiple times before coming up with a solution.

After rinsing the brush, the frost child pursed his lips together, considering what he could paint. Looking around the Warren, he tried to draw inspiration. There was the paint rivers, the stone golems, the flowers, Bunny himself, hmmm. He settled with the rivers, selecting a pale rose that matched perfectly with the yellow.

The quiet was soothing, listening to the gentle flow of the rivers and the soft rustling of the wind. The slight warmth was just enough to be comfortable to both the winter spirit and the warmth-loving bunny. The grass was cool and tickling Jack's bare feet. Sweet odours intermingled with one another, forming a perfect symphony of perfume that was pleasing to the palate. Jack sighed, but for the first time in a long time, it wasn't due to stress but pleasure.

Drying the egg, the winter spirit gently laid it on the grass, admiring his handiwork. "It's a beaut," Bunny commented, with just the right amount of shock and admiration. "Where'd ya learn to paint?"

_I had time, _Jack spelled out, _Plus my frost is basically painting with ice. _However, the frost child looked relieved. He had been concerned about the reaction he would get, especially from his worst critic. Maybe, just maybe they could begin to fix that.

The Pooka nodded, trying not to show how impressed he really was. He had expected … well, not this. He had thought that Jack was completely foreign to the idea of painting.

They painted for a while longer, both encapsulated in their work and the blessed silence between them. However, they were each definitely enjoying the company of another, even silent. It was always something to know that there was someone with you. Eventually, Bunny stretched, dropping yet another just completed egg onto the grass. "I don't know about you, mate, but I could use a walk around."

Jack nodded, getting to his feet and offering the rabbit a hand. Secretly, Bunny smiled, Jack initiating contact was something that hadn't happened since they found him clinging to life at his lake. The rabbit began to stretch and so did Jack, scooping up his staff along the way.

"Well, now that you've been a regular offsider, let's take a break." Bunny announced, looking around his Warren as if for inspiration.

_Offsider? _Jack spelled out hesitantly, cocking his head to the side slightly. If he wasn't mistaken, the rabbit may have been blushing slightly, a pink-ish tinge showing gently beneath the fur.

"It's Aussie-lingo for a helper," the Pooka admitted sheepishly. The winter spirit nodded, grinning broadly at the other Guardian's embarrassment and kind words.

Switching tacks, Jack signed, _Now what?_

"Hmmm," Bunny hummed, "Tag, you're it." With a slap to the winter spirit's shoulder, he raced off, figuratively kicking up dust in his wake. Jack's eyes widened minutely before he gave chase, wind aiding his flight. They rushed around, laughing and hiding, exchanging a the position of 'it' several times.

Bunny laughed loudly, encouraging a responding chuckle from the winter spirit. After a near miss on the Pooka's part, a genuine laugh rang out from Jack, startling both of them. It was the first time that his voice had risen above a hoarse chuckle in nearly a month. At least here was proof that his voice was irreparably damaged. Bunny used the opportunity to tackle him to the ground and wrestle for a moment, warrior bunny coming out on top.

"Got you!"

The winter spirit nodded, grinning broadly as he raised his hands in defeat. Bunny helped him up and they stumbled to a tree where they both sat down, regaining their breath.

"So, done anything fun in the past coupl'a days?" Bunny asked.

The frost child shrugged, displaying a tooth and then a candy cane.

"Ya were with Tooth and then North?" the rabbit half asked.

Pale locks swung up and down as the spirit nodded. He showed frost images of himself and a miniature tooth fairy collecting teeth. Then, the scene was replaced by a frost Jack and North racing trains.

"Sounds like fun, mate."

A nod, then silence.

"So does this mean that no matter how much I bug you, ya aren't going to start yelling at me," Bunny asked, green eyes twinkling. The responding glared did nothing to stop the laugh bubbling from his lips. A thoughtful look crossed the Pooka's expression as if he were already planning out the pranks he could pull.

_Don't push it,_ Jack signed, giving his best withering look.

"No guarantees, ya gumby, unless you want to yell at me." Although he knew he was being baited, the winter spirit couldn't resist feeling a slight tinge of annoyance. Bunny poked him in the shoulder, prodding the figurative beast.

_Stop._

"Can't make me."

Another poke.

_Stop._

Another poke.

_How old are you?_

"Can't hear you," came the rabbit's sing-song voice. Jack's mood darkened, wind reacting to his emotions as it whipped through the Warren, making the grass wave. A slight chill pervaded the air as Jack's glacier blue eyes glared up at Bunny.

As the paw came in for another poke, Jack started to wave his staff, frost forming in the air before he stopped, scooting back wildly. The chill dropped from the air, as did the wind as the winter spirit curled into himself.

"Jack," came the Pooka's voice, mildly tinged with concern. He peered down at the distressed winter spirit.

_Go away,_ the frost child signed harshly.

"Not until you explain yourself," Bunny bristled, inserting some steel into his tone. Jack closed his eyes as if expecting a blow, but none came. When he opened his eyes again, he found concerned green ones gazing at him.

_I'm sorry._

"For what?"

_Almost freezing you._

"But that wouldn'ta been the first time you did so and you didn't end up doing it." There was no response as the curled up winter spirit just gazed at the ground. "Why are you suddenly afraid of your powers?"

Fearful blue eyes raised themselves to look into green. _All I do is kill people._

"Not true," Bunny fired back, "Ya balance the weather, ya bring fun to children and I've seen ya rescue people from blizzards."

Head down, there was no response from the winter spirit. "Have you ever gone about with the intention of killing someone?" the Pooka asked firmly. There was a slight shake of the head. "Then you aren't a killer."

Hesitantly, Jack looked up, trying to find a lie in the rabbit's eyes. There wasn't one. He slowly uncurled himself, not getting the hate he had expected. Maybe they had been wrong about him. Maybe he shouldn't believe what they said.

Then, Bunny echoed the frost child's thoughts. "I don't know what they told ya, but none of it's true. You are a good person and have a kind heart and if you ever take the mickey out of me for saying it, I'm going to paint your staff hot pink."

Jack gasped, eyes going wide before he relaxed and started to laugh. _Thank you._

"I didn't do anything," Bunny said, waving a hand in front of him as he sat down beside the teen. "All I did was tell you what ya should know if you didn't have an incredibly thick skull." Both of them chuckled this time, glancing at each other in a reassessment. Maybe they could be friends after all.

The older Guardian noticed Jack nodding off and bundled the spirit into his arms, carrying him bridle style. Tapping his foot on the ground, a tunnel formed to the surface. When they were above ground, the wind whipped through Bunny's fur as it caressed her winter child. They were in a large city, dreamsand floating around and Bunny leaned in towards one, telling it to find Sandy.

A few minutes later, the golden man was floating out of the sky, question marks already forming before he saw the sleeping spirit in the Pooka's arms. "Make sure he doesn't get any nightmares," Bunny said gruffly before handing Jack off.

Sandy nodded, settling the child on his cloud before flying off into the sky once more.

"Good night little brother," Bunny whispered to the now empty air.


	12. Fun and The Return

**AN: I sincerely apologize for my drastic lack of updating. If you can't tell, I reached the end of where I had already written the story. I will try to remedy that situation and update more regularly. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and commented. I hope the bonding wasn't too dull, but the action picks up at the end of the chapter. Without further ado, I don't own Rise of the Guardians, and enjoy!**

Blinking heavy lids, Jack slowly opened his eyes, tensing slightly before he recognized his surroundings. Golden sand swirled around him and made up the very comfortable bed he was now lying on. Then, glancing further, there was the Sandman, standing at the edge of his cloud and sending dreams off into the night sky.

Jack stretched and yawned widely but quietly. However, the dream maker heard, turning around with a smile, he waved warmly. The winter spirit returned the gesture, making his way over to the older Guardian.

_So, did Bunny pawn me off on you,_ the frost child asked when Sandy looked over at him. The frost symbols were a slightly darker shade of blue.

The golden man shook his head emphatically, _He told me you had a nightmare and he wanted you to get a good sleep. This was the best way he knew how._

With that explained, a faint smile stole itself across the winter spirit's pale lips, exposing his snow-white teeth. Bunny really did care about him.

_I have a surprise for you,_ Sandy announced. Blue eyes twinkled enthusiastically and curiously, giving the Sandman's heart a little leap of joy. It had been a while since a twinkle had been seen in those once mischievous eyes.

The cloud flew off and the sky lightened as they got to an area of daytime, following the sun.

_Burgess! _Jack signed happily, nearly jumping with enthusiasm. There was a small, brown-haired kid waiting for them, snowball already in hand. The winter spirit flew off the cloud, getting pelted with snowballs as he made his way down. A wide grin cracked its way across his face as he summoned his own balls of joy, throwing them down in the assembled crowd of children. Then, they were all off, turning into a full out snowball war.

Sandy looked on in elation. They were all so happy, Jack included. He had been right to ask Jamie for his help, the eleven year old knew just what to do for one of his best friends. The sound of giggling reached new heights as the winter spirit had obviously begun to create some of his signature happy flakes. They seemed to be infecting not just the children, but Jack himself as well as the wind and the snow. Everything seemed to be light and airy.

A few of the trademark creations managed to land on Sandy's cloud coating him with a fine layer. Suddenly, he was holding back a laugh that burst forth when a ball of mush collided with his arm. Looking around for the culprit, the dream maker found a too innocent Jack Frost twiddling his thumbs and mock whistling. It was on.

Almost an hour later, they all collapsed to the ground, exhausted from their battle. Jamie reached up a hand and whacked the winter spirit on the shoulder. Playfully shocked blue eyes gazed down at his first believer.

"That's for being sad," the boy announced.

Jack tilted his head.

"Sandy told me," Jamie shrugged.

The winter spirit rounded on the older Guardian, giving him a glare which quickly softened into a look of gratitude. He quickly formed the symbol for 'thank you' and nodded his head. Sandy gave a wide smile in return; he knew Jack would understand.

_Thank you Jamie, _the frost teen spelled out, giving his believer a grateful smile.

"I didn't do anything," the boy said, confused.

_More than you know kiddo. _Brown hair was ruffled and an indignant squawk uttered before they lapsed into companionable silence.

It was interrupted by Sandy pulling on Jack's arm, pointing up at the sky. The Guardian signal flared across the sky, rippling with colours. The children noticed it, waving their farewell to the two spirits.

"Visit soon," Jamie called, giving the winter spirit a quick hug.

_I will. _

Sandy formed a plane and Jack summoned the wind, both of them racing towards the North Pole, minds racing over the possibilities. Most likely it was just a minor emergency or North trying to call them all together before their next Guardian meeting.

The air got steadily colder as they headed to the north. However, it was when they saw the Pole though that cold fear raced through both of their bodies, but especially Jack's. The place was surrounded by dark sand, horses galloping around and breaking through the windows. The guttural yells of the yetis could be clearly heard, echoing through the plains.

Jack and Sandy raced towards the mayhem, plunging into the meeting room window. It was there that they saw the other three Guardians, fighting spread out across the room. However, they seemed to be moving like molasses while the horses cantered like the wind.

Sandy showed a beard and a clock, glaring around the room as if searching for somebody. Jack couldn't help but nod, Father Time needed to be found as soon as possible so they could get rid of this spell.

Just then, a malicious voice cackled out of the darkness. "Jack Frost," it hissed, "What a pleasure it is to see you again." The winter spirit responded with a growl, fist clenching his staff tightly.

Suddenly, two figures appeared on the globe, surrounded by an entourage of shadows and horses. The cackling figure (obviously) was Pitch, who was wearing a leering grin that sent shivers down the winter spirit's back. The one beside him was cloaked in a grey robe, matching the colour of his beard. A thick golden chain hung around his neck, the centerpiece being a large clock.

"Pitch Black and Father Time," North growled, pointing his swords at them. "What do you want?"

The angry Russian was pointedly ignored as the Nightmare King turned his attention towards Jack. "I'm glad to see that you followed our suggestions." Glacier blue eyes glared up at him. "It really would have been a pity to have to incapacitate the Guardians without a fight, but at least it wasn't necessary."

"What's he talking about, Jack?" Tooth asked, violet eyes clouded with worry as she gazed at their youngest. His breathing was slightly ragged as if trying to fight off a panic attack. However, he just shook his head adamantly.

A new voice spoke, low and deep, but also smooth as the sands of time. "We're so sorry that Rustle couldn't join us, he just didn't have the time." Father Time chuckled quietly at his own joke.

Bunny's green eyes lit up with understanding. "These are the guys who tortured you."

Pitch cackled maniacally. "Yes, revenge was sweet. Now, to see the Guardians destroyed, starting with their precious snow spirit." A tidal wave of darkness swept through the room, extinguishing the lights as it went. Jack retreated a step but was swept neatly into its folds.

The last thing they heard before he was lost from view was a hoarse scream that seemed to echo through the room.

**AN: I think its my first every cliff hanger. Don't worry, I won't leave you guys hanging for too long (ha-ha, hanging). **


	13. The Return Part II

**AN: And the much anticipated battle is finally here. I am actually kind of proud of myself. I have never really written many action scenes before. I'm sorry if it did turn out rather awkward and off pace. Once again, I do not own Rise of the Guardians. Without further ado, prepare to come off that cliff.**

_Pitch cackled maniacally. "Yes, revenge was sweet. Now, to see the Guardians destroyed, starting with your precious snow spirit." A tidal wave of darkness swept through the room, extinguishing the lights as it went. Jack retreated a step but was swept neatly into its folds. _

_ The last thing they heard before he was lost from view was a hoarse scream that seemed to echo through the room. _

* * *

><p>"Jack!" three voices yelled, the fourth being added with a sand picture. Fear stricken faces of the Big Four gazed intently at the wall of darkness, all of them rushing forwards with single minded intent.<p>

"How great it is to see you all like this," Pitch thrilled, drinking in their fear with a look of utter ecstasy. However, none of them paid him any attention, solely focused on getting to their youngest.

The hoarse scream had been cut off by the encroaching shadows. Although the Guardians ran towards the cloud, they found themselves floundering, walking forwards with no progress being made. It was if they were placed on slow mode. Oh wait, Father Time. Before they could turn and yell at the time lord, another scream was heard.

Bunny's fur bristled and he wanted to tug at his ears to shut out the sound. But … on second thought, it seemed less like a scream of pain and fear but more of … defiance. There was a blinding light emanating from the core of the shadows, crackling along the mass.

The two entities seemed to fight, one having dominance and then the other. The harsh blue light surged forward and was beaten back by the shadows. Then, with one final yell of complete anger and defiance, the icy blue light surged, shattering the darkness. And there stood Jack, panting and wild eyed, his normally crystal blue orbs were glowing with power and ice.

If anyone had looked at the Nightmare King's face at that instant (which they hadn't) they would have seen a trace of an almost inconceivable emotion. Was that fear? However, he quickly recovered, gathering his remaining forces from the edges of the battle and sending them towards the frozen Guardians. Father Time beside him clutched the clock, channeling his magic into the room, freezing the Big Four in their own time as the darkness closed in.

Suddenly, a bitter wind swept in from the open window, pushing back the shadows and the forming mares.

"Stay away from the Guardians," a voice croaked and then there was a cough. Almost unthinkably, it was Jack. However, the scratchy voice and the coughing certainly detracted from his aura of power and cold.

"Who's going to make us," Father Time sneered.

"I am," Jack declared, quietly but forcefully, his dusty voice dropping the pitch a few notches from his normal register, giving him the extra authority.

Nightmares began to creep forwards again. "You bloody coward, face us on equal footing ya ratbags," Bunny yelled, trying to swing his boomerangs forwards but the motion happened at slow speeds.

"Why would I do that?" Pitch asked, golden eyes glowing with malice.

Racing darkness was once again blasted back by frozen winds and the two spirits at normal speed whipped around, eyes locking on the winter spirit.

"How are you doing that?" the time lord demanded, eying Jack with a mix of hatred and curiosity.

"Elements don't play by the rules of time," he quipped. The wind whipped forwards again, this time imbued with shards of ice. Glowing blue tendrils raced outwards from the winter spirit, focused from his gnarled staff. The shadows retreated from the bright light that was once again filling the room. Nightmares turned tail and ran from the icy onslaught, many cantering out the window.

Throughout this, Jack didn't appear to move, his staff inching forwards in slow motion just as with the rest of the Guardians. A final gust of wind shot forwards pushing back the evil spirits until they were flat against a wall. Both of them were frozen, not in time or fear, but in shock. Father Time's hand slipped slowly off his clock as if he were barely aware it were happening. The second his fingers lost contact with the timepiece, the Guardians stumbled forwards and then rushed, weapons at the ready.

Pitch and Father Time found themselves quickly pinned against the wall with swords, boomerangs and dream sand restricting their movements. The wind lessened its grip and then died away completely. However, the angry stares of the Big Four were even enough to keep them frozen.

"Knock em out Sandy," North ordered, voice tinged with rage. The Sandman happily obliged, for once not using his gentle balls of dreamsand as a weapon but clubs of the golden material that knocked out the Boogeyman and the time lord.

There were two loud thuds as their attackers fell to the floor, no one moving in to intercept. However, seconds later, there was another thud and the Big Four whipped around the see the winter spirit on his knee, leaning against his ancient staff.

"Jack!" Tooth called, flying to his side. The frost child was breathing heavily, eyelids flickering. However, as they approached, he glanced upwards, clouded blue eyes seeming to barely see them. "You did it Jack," the fairy announced.

The winter spirit tried to stand but collapsed, eyes rolling back into his head. Strong, furry arms caught the boy as he fell, scooping him up bridle style.

"Little ankle biter tuckered himself out," Bunny cooed fondly, glancing down at the child in his arms. Tooth smoothed the white locks away from Jack's face.

"Let's put him to bed," she whispered.

"Um, vhat about sleeping baddies?" North questioned, jerking his head towards Father Time and Pitch Black.

It was Sandy who had the answer, tying up the two spirits with dream sand and then floating them over to an open window. Gazing outside, it was obvious to see the encroaching night and the moon was just off rising. A golden sand image of the moon was the only answer the other Guardians needed.

All four of them made their way through the slightly damaged Pole, forming an honour guard for their youngest as they brought him up to bed. They were quiet through the journey, all of their minds running wildly through everything that had just happened.

When they got to his room, Bunny laid the winter spirit down on the light blue sheets. They gazed down on him fondly before wordlessly curling up on or near the bed. Nothing was going to separate their family.

Unknown to the rapidly drifting off Guardians, a small smile tugged its way across the unconscious winter spirit's mouth. His dreams morphed into happy scenes with the Guardians.

**AN: Yay, problem solved. I like it when heroes actually act like heroes so I'm sorry to disappoint anyone who wanted the Guardians to save Jack. Don't worry, there will be explanations, Jack talking and general happy family fluff in the next chapter. Can you believe this is only a few chapters away from over? Until next time.3  
><strong>


	14. Warm Embraces

**AN: I am extremely sorry for the long wait, it is just such a busy time at school right now with the before Christmas rush. Anyway, I hope I didn't disappoint everyone with all the build up to the action scene from the previous chapter. I really just hope it didn't flop but based on the lack of reviews I have resigned myself to the fact it did. Oh well, sorry about that. Here is some recovery and general cuteness, much more my speed. As always, I do not own Rise of the Guardians.**

Morning light tickled his eyelashes, making them gleam slightly in the early glow. Cracking his bleary eyes open, the sunshine danced across his vision before settling. Then, he looked down, blurry shapes resolving themselves into the forms of the other Guardians. Light blue sheets were tucked to his chin, staff resting against the wrinkled folds of the blankets. North was beside him, snoring slightly and sprawled out, arms behind his head. Bunny was half in the chair and half lying across the bed, ears tickling the Sandman who was curled up tightly. Finally, Tooth was at Jack's feet, cuddling unknowingly with Sandy.

Jack let out a hoarse chuckle, taking in the scene before him. Then, it turned into a full bodied laugh as the events of the previous day came rushing back with a surge of sudden clarity.

Four pairs of tired eyes stared up at the cackling winter spirit before grins broke out simultaneously across the faces of the Big Four.

"Jack!" Tooth called, tackling him with a hug. He tensed slightly but then relaxed into the warm grip. The winter spirit went to reach for his staff to communicate, but then thought better of it. His cool arms wrapped around her slender body as he buried his face into the tooth fairy's feathers.

"Tooth," he murmured softly. She pulled back, shock written evidently across her face.

"Oh, my Frosty," Tooth squealed, grabbing the now squirming frost spirit into another hug.

"All this affection is going ta make me sick, mates," Bunny commented dryly. Jack looked up, quirked smile playing across his lips.

"I knew you cared," he whispered. The winter spirit's voice was still hoarse and cracked but it still made them smile. It had been too long since they had heard it.

Sandy suddenly flew out of the room, only allowing the others to exchange brief looks of confusion before he was racing back in. He held a glass of water, extending it towards Jack. The winter spirit accepted gratefully taking a few careful sips before coughing slightly.

When he had put down the glass, Jack was scooped up into another hug (with only slight tension), this one by North.

"What's with all the hugs?" the frost child questioned as he was enveloped by the Sandman's warm embrace as well which he seemed to be completely comfortable with.

"It's so nice to see you talking and smiling again," North confided, a grin stretched across his face so wide that it could have reached his ears.

"Even if it did take getting attacked by Pitch to finally hear your voice," Bunny muttered.

"C'mere Cottontail," Jack rasped, holding out his arms as he grinned mischievously. The grumbling rabbit stepped forward, surprising everyone when he pulled the winter spirit in close, whispering into his ear.

"Don't you ever do that again."

"I won't," the frost child laughed. The two pulled away, everyone settling into the bed. There was momentary silence as if each of them were working up the courage to say what clearly needed to be said.

Sandy flashed a few symbols to which Jack sighed. The only thing the others had caught was the silhouette of the Boogeyman and a question mark but there had been a flurry of other signs.

"I know I have to explain," Jack whispered, eyes pulled downwards towards the sheets.

North leaned over, pulling the boy's chin upwards so that blue eyes were staring straight at one another. There was the slight remnant of sadness that still remained in the winter spirit's eyes. "Ve vill not judge," the Guardian of Wonder promised. "Ve just vant to know what happened."

Jack sighed again. "Get comfortable," he instructed, "It's kind of a long story." They all gazed at him, expectantly, waiting for the youngest Guardian to begin. After a moment, the story began to finally come out. "Before I went to visit Sandy, I knew something was wrong. I just didn't know how wrong until I was attacked …"

**AN: Little bit of a cliffie, I just didn't think the story should go here. I will update soon (I actually will this time) with the full story of what happened for all of you who have been dying to know.**


	15. The Story Finally

**AN: I'll jump right into it. I don't own Rise of the Guardians. I hope you enjoy the long awaited story.  
><strong>

_Jack sighed again. "Get comfortable," he instructed, "It's kind of a long story." They all gazed at him expectantly, waiting for the youngest Guardian to begin. After a moment, the story began to finally come out. "Before I went to visit Sandy, I knew something was wrong. I just didn't know how wrong until I was attacked..."_

He took a breath, blowing out frost breath crystals in his nervousness. A pale hand fiddled with his staff. "I'd been feeling uneasy, like something was sneaking up on me. I felt slight warm breezes, nightmares threatening me in my sleep, moments where I would lose track of time. So, I went to speak to Sandy."

A flurry of golden symbols was issued out by the dream spirit. Jack head snapped up when he saw the telltale glitter of Sandy's speech. He bowed his head again, white bangs hiding his eyes. "I'm sorry Sandy," the winter spirit muttered, voice cracking.

The Guardian of Dreams leaned forwards, placing a hand on Jack's shoulder. The others saw an okay sign among the other slew of communication. The frost child nodded and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "Then, a couple hours after I left, I felt a tremor in the Earth. I know all seasonals feel this when another is encroaching on their territory. I knew the warning signs," Jack looked down and muttered, "I'd felt them before." Then, blue eyes flicked upwards again, "I just didn't want to believe it was happening again now."

"Again?" Bunny interjected, trying in vain to remain the curious aloof warrior, but failing miserably. He was concerned, and it showed in his expressive green eyes. The winter spirit nodded.

"Vhat happened other time?" North asked.

Jack looked through his bangs, up at the others. "Which one?"

Four sets of eyes saddened at these words, even though they had already understood them to be true. It just felt like an arrow to the heart to hear their suspicions confirmed. This boy in front of them had gone through so much and still remained true. Would they have had that strength?

Tooth felt on the verge of tears, but she kept her outward emotions tightly controlled. "You can tell us those stories after," she gently suggested.

Another nod, shaking white locks. "Where was I," the winter spirit muttered, staring off into space. The others exchanged a quick look before he was quietly launching back into the story, eyes still gazing straight ahead. "Well, I felt the Earth shake, ignored it, felt the warm wind and then I got up, looking around. That's when I felt the shadows behind me forming shapes. I turned around and almost got a face full of nightmare sand." He tried to pull off a chuckle, but it turned out rather weak and hoarse.

Blue eyes scanned the older Guardians before fixing themselves on his conductor of power. He bit his lip, "I froze the first wave but then it felt as if … time itself … had slowed down. Then I got hit by the heat wave and the shadows grabbed me." Jack let out a little cough. His voice had become quieter throughout the explanation, rusty from lack of use.

"Where'd they take you?" the Guardian of Wonder questioned, eyes wide with horror.

"I'm not entirely sure," Jack croaked, "It was kind of a weird mix up of Pitch's lair and Father Time's castle. I pretty much only saw one room though." He fell silent, eyes once again fixed downwards.

"How long were you there?" Tooth asked, voice low and serious.

Jack closed his eyes lightly, nearly whispering the answer. "I think it was only six days but Father Time created a pocket time zone where we spent nearly a month."

Those quiet words had a profound impact on the Guardians. Four jaws nearly dropped in shock. Tooth placed a hand over her mouth, stifling the cry she almost emitted. Their eyes and hearts were filled with grief for their youngest. No wonder he had been so jumpy. They thought he had only been gone for a week but he had actually experienced almost a month of who knew what kinds of torture.

"I'm so sorry, mate," the Pooka breathed.

The frost child shook his head, blue eyes resting on the rabbit. "S'not your fault," he tried to crack a grin, but it turned into more of a grimace, eyes averted again as he continued. "If anything, it was mine."

Bunny grabbed the winter spirit's chin in his hand, forcing blue eyes to look into green. "This is not your fault," he all but growled, making Jack take on a cornered look. There was less fear there but it was still somewhat present. However, the Pooka wouldn't relent until he'd said his piece. "They were after you one way or another, there was no way you could have stopped it. Understood?"

There was a brief nod and Bunny let go. Jack gave him another smile, this one much warmer and more genuine but barely exposing his pearly whites.

Sandy chimed in, whatever he said giving the winter spirit a dark expression.

"You don't need to know that."

The dream spirit nodded, insisting.

Jack sighed, drawing his knees to his chest and hugging them towards him. The Guardians ached to be the ones to be able to hold him and make everything better. He shouldn't have to curl in on himself for comfort.

"Let's just say it wasn't my version of fun," he attempted for a joke. No one was laughing. The room echoed with their silence. "Fine," Jack muttered dejectedly. "They had a lot of anger and they found creative ways to release it. It helped them that they had Pitch since he can tell someone's biggest fears. Any they couldn't replicate he would give nightmares about."

"So the broken bones?" North prompted.

"Were more out of anger than anything."

"Why?" Tooth asked, voicing all of their thoughts. "Pitch I see has a motivation but the others?" Her purple orbs were filled to the brim with concern and sympathy for the younger spirit.

"Um … well," Jack fumbled, hands playing with the covers. "Pitch you know, but also because I refused him."

"Refused what exactly, mate?" Bunny prodded.

"You know what happened on Easter?" Jack asked obviously. They nodded, although Sandy looked slightly confused. "Um, well, after you guys, um …"

"Totally blew you off and were complete asses about it?" the Pooka supplied.

Jack shook his head, "No, why would you trust me so easily?" That one hurt because they could hear the spirit believing that he shouldn't be trusted. He continued before they could interject. "Pitch had … delayed me from coming back so that he could ruin Easter and he kind of chased me around the lair, telling me my fears. And anyways, I left you guys and um … went to Antarctica. So, he found me and started saying how you guys would never believe in me, and he understood, etc. Then, we kind of fought and he said he knew what it was like to long for a family. He wanted me to join him, but I didn't want kids to fear me, so I went to leave… But he had Baby Tooth," Jack cast a glance towards Tooth before looking away again. "And he wanted me to trade her for my staff, so I did. He refused to give her, tossed her into a ravine, broke my staff and threw me into the same place. I fixed it and the rest is history." The explanation had gotten faster and faster as it neared the end. However, with each word, Tooth, Bunny and North felt their hearts get heavier and heavier. Jack had sincerely done nothing wrong.

"I'm so—" North began.

"No," Jack interjected. "It's in the past, let it stay there. So anyway," the spirit continued awkwardly. "That's especially why Pitch hates me. Autumn or Rustle hates me because I always come and ruin his hard work. Which I can't avoid," he pointed out heatedly.

"So he thought if I was out of commission for a little while, Mother Nature would get angry and replace me." The way he had mentioned replacement made it sound like much more than a position and more of a state of life.

"He wanted you killed!" Tooth yelled.

Jack rubbed his nose self-consciously, "Well, ya. If you want to talk about people who want to kill me, we will be here all week." They examined his face for all trace of a jest. Unfortunately, there was none there.

"Continue," the Tooth fairy said weakly.

"Anyway, Father Time and I had a little spat about a century ago where I was supposed to do something for him which let's just say didn't go very well." There was a pause before he muttered, " Should have told me he wanted an assassin, wouldn't have gotten mixed up in stupid, old, time changer's plans. Not my fault I had to play with a few of his clocks to get back."

"Y-you did what?" Bunny spluttered. Jack flushed a deep blue, avoiding their gaze.

Before the Easter Rabbit could blow a gasket, North interrupted. "Now ve know vhy they tortured you, just tell us vhat they did. You can't move past if you don't talk about it."

Jack eyes widened dramatically. "I can move on just fine," he assured too quickly. All they did was glare at him, each of their expressions mirroring each other. "Plus, you already saw what they did when you patched me up."

"Yetis were ones who fix you," North admitted, not letting up.

There was silence for a while, neither side willing to give in. Bunny threw his hands up in the air, taking matters into his own hands –er- paws that is. "Fine," he grit out, "What happened with the lacerations?"

Jack's watery blue eyes gazed at the Pooka cautiously, examining them for signs of relenting. There were none. Reluctantly, he answered the question, head hung down. "They whipped me a few times."

"And all the cuts?"

"Supposed to be a tally of all the crimes I committed against them."

"Broken bones?"

"They got angry when I wouldn't submit to them. The rib was Pitch kicking me and the wrist was Father Time after I spat in his face."

"The burns I assume were from Rustle."

"Ya, to feel the destruction I cause."

"And the swelling around your throat?"

Jack blanched before mumbling, "Playing off one of my fears." When he got a hard look in return, the winter spirit reluctantly elaborated. "I'm scared of drowning, so they choked me." He bit his lip, refusing to look at the others as tears began to gather in his eyes.

Almost as one, all of the Guardians swooped in for a hug, gathering the teen in their group embrace. They could all feel him go rigid in their grip before slowly relaxing. He leaned his head forwards onto Sandy's shoulder. Suddenly, they could feel him shuddering, almost as if … he was sobbing. Then, they saw the frozen tears tracing their way down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, trying to pull away and scrub away the evidence of tears. However, they wouldn't let him, pulling the struggling teen closer. Then, his sobs finally came out and Tooth started stroking his white locks, fighting her own tears. There was not one completely dry eye among them. Eventually, the sobs tapered off, leaving an exhausted group behind.

Finally, they let go of the winter spirit, allowing him to collect himself. "I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"No apologizing," North insisted, the others nodding vehemently. "You have more than every right to be crying."

Jack smiled wanly up at the, watery blue eyes tinged with gratefulness.

Sandy formed a few symbols and the winter spirit turned towards him. The other Guardians thought they saw the sign of a pill bottle. He paled again, wetting his lips before speaking hoarsely. "Whenever Pitch wanted to give me a nightmare, he had to knock me out first. So, they shoved knock out pills down my throat."

The golden man held up his sand with a question mark and the Boogeyman's outline.

"Pitch's sand can't cause sleep, just keep them asleep or cause nightmares."

There was silence reigning after a short nod from the Sandman.

"How did you get away?" Tooth asked.

Jack remained silent for a moment as if struggling with the explanation. "I think they wanted me to get out," he stated bluntly. "They told me about a week before that even if I managed to escape, I could never tell anyone what happened. They would be monitoring the shadows and time to be alerted if I told. Then, they would slow down time around one of you, and take you into the shadows while you were sleeping to eliminate any chances of a fight."

"That's …," Bunny hesitated, "smart actually. Why didn't they use it?"

"Pride," the winter spirit summed up. "They moved me to an open area and tied me up but I just frosted the chains, flying with my staff I found nearby. I followed the wind and emerged in a tunnel right by my lake. Then, I felt pain and blacked out. They must have followed me and snapped my staff."

With an explanation of his experiences, the older Guardians couldn't help but feel immense guilt. They could have seen something coming, noticed he was gone sooner, done, really anything. Silence settled in around them as each was lost to their depressing thoughts.

Jack leaned back on his pillows, exhausted from his story and then the fit of crying he had done.

"Go to sleep mate," the Guardian of Hope instructed. "We'll be here when you wake up." The winter spirit for once obliged, slipping his eyes closed.

"Thank you," the winter spirit murmured.

"For what?" Tooth asked, brows scrunching together in confusion.

"For listening."

They had no response. This child had been so neglected for three hundred years. Now, on top of that, he had been tortured by three spirits intent on revenge.

Sandy hit him with a ball of dream sand, shaping his dreams into ones of pure amusement, joy and fun.

"Thank you Sandy," North smiled warmly, gazing down with such sadness at the sleeping child.

"I knew it was bad, but that-" Tooth began, but choked on the words, unable to continue. They all nodded in agreement. Now that he was finally talking, maybe their child could finally heal. He would have all of them by his side every step of the way. They would do this together.

**AN: So, there's the explanation. I hope I answered all your questions. If I missed any, write them in a review or PM and I will either answer you directly or incorporate it into the last chapter of the story. I'm kind of stuck for ideas on what to do for the last chapter (or if there should even be one) and suggestions would be extremely welcomed.**


	16. Epilogue

**AN: This should be the last chapter of this fic, so I want to take the time to thank all those who have read and supported this. You guys have been undeniably and indescribably awesome and helpful. I never thought I would get so much response. Those of you who were regular reviewers, you made me smile every chapter. To those who reviewed once or a few times, you guys were also awesome. Once again, I do not own Rise of the Guardians. **

"Can't catch me Cottontail," Jack called down to the sprinting rabbit.

"Never race a rabbit mate," Bunny shot back. The two were currently whooping and cheering as they barreled through the workshop, dodging yetis. Suddenly, one accidently turned around in front of them, Bunny dodging to the side and Jack flying upwards to get out of the way. Unfortunately, the winter spirit's foot caught on a passing plane, sending him sprawling directly into the wall.

He lay there for a moment, groaning. Blue eyes opened to see the Pooka standing over him. Jack grinned mischievously, unperturbed by his encounter with the wall.

"Up you get mate," Bunny instructed, extending a paw. The teen gratefully grasped it, getting hauled to his fate.

"Thanks Kangaroo," he chuckled.

"That's it," the older Guardian replied, getting Jack in a headlock.

"Oh no, light fading, muscles cutting off my oxygen, fainting," the winter spirit called out theatrically, miming a faint. Bunny staggered to hold him upright before releasing with a playful shove.

"Boys, vhat are you doing?" a Russian voice called. Both of them looked up sharply, seeing an annoyed North and downright scary Tooth from the right.

"Nothing," they said in unison, before glaring at each other.

"Come on, it's dinner," the Guardian of Wonder announced, rolling his eyes at their antics. As the two made the way out of the room, Tooth swooped in to hug the winter spirit.

"Hey Jack, how are you doing?" she asked, violet orbs twinkling warmly.

He hugged her back, laughing, "I'm doing great, how are you?"

They let go and the fairy replied, "Busy, you know how it is." With that, they arrived in the dining room, greeting Sandy as he flew in as well.

The golden spirit flashed a couple of signs and Jack started chuckling.

"Vhat?" North questioned, a little miffed that he was no longer translator.

"Sandy said that he gave all of the equator dreams about winter today," the winter spirit laughed, blue eyes twinkling with mirth.

The Russian wagged a playful finger at the dream spirit who feigned innocence. They all sat down together, chatting and laughing, Jack providing much of the comedic fodder. He was grinning and chuckling, telling stories, cracking jokes and generally making a fool of himself.

At some point during the dinner, each of the Guardians paused in their own conversation just to watch the winter spirit having fun. It brought a warm feeling to all of their hearts.

As their meal wrapped to a close, Jack got quiet for a second as he cocked his head to the side. "Sorry guys, I have to go give a snowstorm to Alaska, I'll see you around." He gave another quirked smile before jumping out the window, whooping and spinning as he flew.

"It's so nice to see him happy again," Tooth commented, smiling warmly.

"And talking," Bunny added and the other stared at him. "What, I was getting tired of the guessing game," he covered.

"Ya, ya, sure," North laughed, "You two are like brothers, just admit."

The Pooka slumped in his chair, giving a grudging nod. The other three chuckled as his predicament, but thoughts returned quickly to Jack.

"Did you ever hear what happened to the fall spirit that attacked him," Tooth asked.

"Rustle got what he deserved, Mother Nature saw to it," Bunny confirmed, a hard glint in his forest green eyes.

The others nodded, relieved. They were so glad to see Jack smiling and talking. It was nice to have their winter spirit back. It had taken a few months, but everything was back to normal, maybe even better than before. Now, they were just going to keep Jack safe and happy for the rest of their lives so they wouldn't have to live without that smile and laugh again. He had made them a family and they were going to do their best to keep it that way. Shouldn't be too hard, but then again …

**AN: And there you have it folks. I hope the ending wasn't too lack lustre. If you have any questions or I left anything unanswered, feel free to PM me and I will definitely explain to the best of my abilities. **


End file.
